Forever and Always, but Never Say Never
by Closet-Basket-Case
Summary: Everyone heads to England. With a new relationship, a murder no one but Mai thinks happened and a problem Mai might have to confront herself, if it doesn't kill her first. But there couldn't be a ghost in a mansion full of ghosthunters right?  Part 2 UP!
1. Memory Theater

Always and Forever, but Never Say Never.

"Mai, tea." Naru told Mai . It was just another day at SPR. Everything was relatively back to normal.

By that I'm referring to when I, Taniyama Mai professed my love to my narcissistic boss, Oliver Davis. He had told me I loved Gene, and I didn't say anything. I just stood there, confused.

I didn't know then, but I do now that I don't love Gene. He guides me and protects me, and he's apart of the family I've made at SPR, but that's it. We had one case when Naru had come back to England, and Bou-san had made a crack at blind love.

When I told him that I thought blind love was beautiful, he said it was because I loved someone that was dead, right?

No, I told him. They were all shocked to say the least. We had all been in the office after solving the case, so Naru was there too. I told Bou-san that I didn't love Gene.

I was pretty sure Naru heard me, and nobody brought it up again. I think because by default since I didn't love Gene, I had to love Naru. And that's completely true. I will always love Naru.

I ponder over this as I wait for the water for the tea to boil. We act as though I never said it, as though my love didn't exist, and that Gene didn't either.

Gene had passed on when we found his body. Now it was just Naru.

I heard the bell on the door ring. "I'll get it!" I yell.

"Of course you will, that's what I pay you for" stated Naru coming out of his office to see whom it was.

"Stupid narcissistic idiot," I mumbled under my breath as I opened the door. There stood a man of about thirty with long blonde hair in a black tuxedo, looking as though he ran here.

"Mai, the tea." Said Naru. I realized I had forgotten the tea on the stove and I made a run for it back into the kitchen. When I had it all ready I come out to find the customer sitting down with Lin and Naru across from him.

"Here's your tea," I told them all, setting it on the table and sitting next to our guess. He really was quite handsome. Bright green eyes, and porcelain skin.

"Would you mind explaining your situation Witutru-san." Asked Naru.

"I came straight here from just outside Shibuya at an old theatre. Memory Theatre. This is no ordinary theatre, no one knows when it was built, or by whom. Ironic really, with its name. It was just always there. Its rather large, but the mystery is the tunnels. Intricate tunnels weave underneath the building. They connect in large stone rooms. Most of these rooms, are filled with skeletons.

I had a feeling he wasn't being metaphorical.

"You see, there many ways to get to these tunnels, actually it's more like passage ways, large stone hallways, never ending really. They contain chains as if used for torture, but like I said, no one really knows. Over the years, countless numbers of people have been lost to these passages underneath it. Maybe hundreds. "

"Where does the paranormal activity come in?" asked Naru, getting annoyed at him for wasting time. I glared at him be nice.

"Continue your story," I told him.

He smiled at me, "People are smart enough not to go down, not ever. But because people aren't as naïve about it now, the tunnels seem to pull them in. Gust of winds will come from behind paintings and bookshelves that are actually doors to the passageways underneath, and the victims are pulled in. There is no one there, and it can't be stopped."

I could see the grief in his eyes, he started to soften.

"Search parties never came back, more were sent, and they too were lost. We decided to burn down the building. It was a formal occasion, for what ever reason, sort of a wake for the lost souls."

He started to waver, his expression scared.

"It didn't burn. It seemed like it did. The place caught on fire, but it did nothing, and after a few hours it put itself out. Nothing was touched, not a hint of ash to be found.

I came here straight after, I couldn't wait. Please, help us."

"We will accept your case, be ready with several rooms for us to stay in, Mai, call everyone and tell them of the situation." Naru gathered the file and went to his office.

I was surprised really that he would accept so easily. I looked over the Wititru-san. He silently got up to leave, bowing, and walking out the door. He talked so much of the house, and then he just… left. Odd.

I put away the empty glasses, finding Lin had too disappeared somewhere, and made more tea.

I didn't bother knocking on Naru's door, I placed his tea by his side. He was sitting at his desk reviewing the case file. I leaned over his shoulder to try and get a peek.

"Mai, what do you think you're doing?" Naru asks icily.

"Just peeking at the file, I wonder how big the place really is, I hate it when I get lost during cases."

"This will be the largest estate we have worked at yet." He stated never looking up from his file.

"Larger than the mansion with that vampirish guy?" I asked shocked.

"Yes." Monotone answer as per usual.

I didn't like the sound of that. With regular people getting lost so easily, I'd be gone within the first three minutes.

"Someone is to accompany you where ever you go Mai." He says.

"What?! Why me?"

"Because you attract trouble, we will all be in pairs incase we are to be pulled into the tunnels, but you especially, no wandering off in this one." His tone was dead serious.

"I can take care of myself, I won't make any stupid mistakes!"

Now he stands up and moves in front of me, close enough for him to look down on me. Damn, why is he so tall. Stupid me and my flats, I should start wearing heals.

"You say that every case, but you always do. You will _not _be lost in those tunnels." He glared down at me, then turned back to go sit at his desk.

I walked out of the office in a daze, I'm not stupid, so I was angry at him. Yet, a little part of me liked that he worried. If that what it was. I gave up to easily.

"Stupid idiot is too handsome for his own good," I grumbled.

They next day we would depart for Memory Theatre.

**TBC… bum bum bum…**

**Hey! So the beginning was just a recap, Gene has passed on, and now Naru's **

**gotta fess up. But uh-oh! NEW CASE!!**

**FYI, this is a happy funny but NOT OOC story. Naru will stay IN CHARACTER. But trust me, fluff will**_** eventually**_** ensue. And this is not a story where Mai dies. I hate those. MAI AND NARU LIVE!!!! Okay, so please please please comment. **

**Press the green button, it's calling to you..**

"**Hi, I'm the green button, please press me!!" – Green Button (GB)**


	2. Dressed for the Occasion

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

Car rides suck. I mean really really really suck. I'm in the car with John, Naru, and with Lin driving. John and I are in the back while Naru rides shot gun…I wonder what would happen if I called it next time.

These are the three most quite people in the world. No car games or singing. Ugh, I'm so bored!

Eventually I think I fell asleep, because I woke up a little while later with my head in Johns lap while he slept with his head against the window.

I hear a door slam. "Wake up, were not even out of the car and your sleeping on the job." Says Naru, he sounds…mad. Damn him and his mood swings.

I nudge John who seems to be slowly waking up and hop out of the car.

I look before me to see a nothing but grey stone and red brick. The building goes on forever it seems, only when you really focus on the distance can you see the end. Its windows are that of a church, but no pictures, just designs and colors. Multiple balconies can be seen jotting out of it and the front doors are two massive mahogany slabs.

"It feels so full." I hear Masako say. I jump a little, not expecting her to be right beside me.

"God, don't sneak up on me like that!." I say clutching my chest.

"Your just very unobservant." She replies with her sleeve covering her mouth. She starts walking towards the house,

"Mai, you go on with Masako," Calls Monk, pulling equipment out of the van with Lin and the rest.

I nod and start to follow her a couple paces back. She's right, it feels like so many people are here…but we know its empty.

Walking through the doors is like walking into another world. The lobby is amazing, the cream marble floors glisten and the giant crystal chandelier dangles above, the sounds of wind chimes coming off it.

The walls are faded white with the church style windows streaming in colours through the frames. Looking up again, the ceiling has carvings of angels, white beautiful children with wings spreading, looking down on us. How could something so magical be so truly evil?

Everyone has gathered in the lobby, looking around, letting their eyes wander.

"So many spirits, the most in one place I've ever felt…but something's wrong." Says Maskako.

"What?" I pry.

"There is no evil spirit. I feel nothing, and the spirits do not feel frightened, not knowing of such a thing being here. They are…kind. Yet, they feel twisted. As though passing over has changed them, but just slightly. I can feel one presence showing no harm, then suddenly a dark aura will appear, only to leave again."

"In other words, they mean no harm, but death has twisted their souls." Naru states.

"Yes, they are unstable, but not enough to be the ones pulling in the victims." Masako states.

"But that can't be true if there truly is no evil spirit here, your either wrong about them or there is an evil presence." Says Ayako.

"Neither, there is no such presence, and I am not wrong about them." Masako snaps back.

"Demons can hide, they are smart." Naru says emotionlessly. I look over to him, they are gathered nearer to the door than me, I'm in the middle of the large room.

Directly under the chandelier…

I look up, it's so pretty, like glass raindrops suspended in the air.

As if the chandelier heard me, a crystal fell. Interrupting their discussion.

Before anyone could say anything, the chandelier creaks and more crystals fall around me. The group in nearing me now, but I can't hear what they are saying over the rain of shattering drops.

I feel a gust, and the chandelier begins to fall.

I feel a weight against me, and I'm pushed in the opposite direction, the weight now on top of me. I look to see the chandelier has fallen, the beautiful crystal covering the floor. I look up to see…Naru?

"Naru? You idiot you could have gotten yourself killed!" I yelled.

"You're the one who just almost got crushed by a chandelier. Be grateful Mai." I realize were arguing while he is still on top of me. I look him in the eye and see…

Gone, he gets up and moves up to inspect the damage. The group is picking out sharp crystal our of their hair after seeing were alight.

Monk runs over, "Mai, thank the gods your okay!" He gives me a big bear hug.

"I need to breathe Monk." I tell him. He lets go.

"What happened?" Asks John.

"It seems there is an evil here." Naru replies.

"Then it must be a very intelligent demon, I feel nothing." Masako quickly adds.

"That reaction to us was quick," commented John.

"So it would seem," growled Naru to John. What's his problem with John all of a sudden? Idiot.

"Naru!" I snapped at him so he would cease his glaring at John. Naru looked over to me and I glared at him. "We should set up base." I tell him, trying to get him to in a better mood.

"We will be setting up in the sitting room between dressing rooms." He says, and starts walking. We all follow carrying cameras and equipment.

"Did I do something to offend Naru?" John asks me while we walk.

"Nah, don't worry, he's just having mood swings again. He's so moody I'd swear he was pregnant." I say trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe Lin's the father?" Offers Monk.

"Shut up, Naru is still a minor, that would be illegal," Ayako cuts in.

"Says the cougar who hits on her bass 24/7," Monk jabs back.

They continue bickering while we turn into a large blue room. The carpets are grey and the couches are old fashion and green, with a glass table in the middle. Directly in front of us is one large window covering the whole wall looking our to the forest behind the theatre, a desk sitting in front of it.

"Nice place." Monk says.

"There are hundreds of rooms in this building, we will be setting up several cameras in the audience of the theatre, backstage, in the dressing rooms, in the ballroom, and in the lobby." Naru says.

"Ayako and Mai will start with the theatre, first the dressing rooms, they are right next to us. Lin and Monk will take the lobby, while John and Masako find the ballroom." He continued.

"A ballroom? What kind of theatre is this?" I ask.

" It seems the theatre is simply a part of it, a small one at that." Naru says as he sits at his new desk to get organized.

Everyone grabs a camera and we head out, Ayako and I go to the room next door to see it is indeed a dressing room.

What we didn't expect, was it to be full of the spirits of dead actors and actresses forever preparing for their performance.

I scream.

* * *

The entire group has gathered in this one dressing room. Watching the spirits move about. We have confirmed that they can't see us, or don't want to at least.

They are all woman, some half dressed getting into their outfits, and renaissance dresses. Some are doing make up at the mirrors while others who are already ready are lounging at the couches.

Each dressing room is gold with lighted mirrors on opposite walls with a dresser to sit at for each actress to apply make up, in the middle of the room are two couches with a glass coffee table.

"It's amazing." Ayako breaks the silence.

"I wonder if any of the other rooms have this kind of activity." Says Monk.

"It's likely" Answers Naru.

"Was there a incident in this room, or were they individual deaths." I ask.

"There is no history on this estate, at all. Hopefully you will dream of the history as you so often do. For once your ability to pass out will be of some use." Naru says.

"You-you!" I try to say.

"Stuttering is not becoming of you Mai." He says

Monk and Ayako have to hold me back as I kick and grumble for them to let me kick his ass for once.

I see Masko and John come back after Masako had to leave from being over whelmed and he followed.

"You guys should come see this." John says, motioning for us to follow.

As we walk down the hallway, I take notice of the silver painted walls and marble floor, with wooden framed pictures hanging all about. They are of numerous productions.

We arrive and a set of large black doors, and enter what seems to be the audiences section of the theatre. There must be thousands of seats, including the gold balconies towering over the stage and lower section.

I didn't take notice of that.

I took notice of the audience being completely full. Every seat taken, and by a spirit dressed for the occasion.

**Hi! I'm really proud to have finished so soon. There you have it, lets hope there's not another accident anytime soon… Demon? Maybe. The ghosts did it? Maybe. Who knows… I sure don't…**

**Poor John, I think Naru's jealous…hehe. **

**I think the next chapter is gonna be my favorite. **

**Next stop…bum bum bum.**

**THE BALLROOM!!!!**


	3. Care to Dance?

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

There was no way these deaths were individual. The entire audience was full. There must've been an accident. Something. We decided we would all stay together. Masako said that the spirits were twisted, we need to be careful.

Once again, they weren't aware of us. We set up cameras along the aisles and made our way backstage. The stage was black wood and a magnificent red curtain hangs hiding it.

As I look around. I see the spirits talking amongst themselves, unaware of their state, or maybe just that were here. Do they know their dead? They seem to. They seem…sad almost. In their eyes, the way they hold themselves.

They are dressed in renaissance clothing **(I don't know if they had that in Japan, just go with me here). **Large elegant dresses pushing up their busts and flowing gracefully at the bottom. There are all colors, with the men in fine, yet old-fashioned suits.

The woman's hair was all pinned up on top their heads held by diamond pins. Diamond, there were so many. Mostly diamonds and rubies, hanging against porcelain skin.

We ser up cameras backstage, it's a disarray of ropes and props, and a few spirits walked about adjusting ropes and gathering them up. None of us talk, somehow silently agreeing that it might show the spirits were here.

We stay together and make our way to the Ballroom. I notice all the hallways look the same, just leading different ways. I'm defiantly gonna have some trouble getting around.

The one were following leads to two huge slabs of carved wood that take all the men to open. Inside is the Ballroom.

There is nothing. No spirits. But the room, oh it's was so beautiful.

The marble floors transformed form yellows into creams in diamond patterns. The pale walls were filled of church style windows stretching from ceiling to floor. There are three chandeliers. Two small and one between them twice their size.

There are long wooden table to the far left with set with extravagant flowers and red tablecloths. The crystal and sterling silver ware shining.

The remaining walls with no windows are filled of family portraits of the same family of different generations. They all had silver eyes and dark unruly curled hair.

"Mai get to work." Called Naru. I come out of my daze to see they had set up cameras at the corners of the room. "Were going into the wall to set a few out there. You take temperatures."

And with that they all left. I guess its fine since there just outside and there are no spirits here. I'm also not near any thing that could be some secret passage to the tunnels…

I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find myself looking into green eyes. A boy around John's age asks me, "Would you care to dance with me Lady Mai?" he says holding his hand out to me.

He has light brown hair and green eyes, he is as tall as Naru, but with a soft expression, wearing a gray suit. Suddenly, I hear music.

I look around to see colors swirl by. Hundreds of couples laughing and smiling are dancing with each other. Twirling around us, I take the boys hand.

And now were dancing, but I feel them looking at us.

"They see me? You see me?" I ask

He laughs, "I'm sorry, I never got to dance with my partner you see, so I was able to see a potential one. My name is Hiko. My acknowledging you opened their eyes really, so they could see you and your friends.

"How did you all pass away?" I asked. Scared I might offend him.

"A fire. On the day a great festival, while a performance was on in the theater and we were dancing. The entire estate went up in flames. It did no harm to the building itself, seemingly being immune to such a thing, somehow. The doors were all locked form the outside. We couldn't get out."

"So you all are aware of us now?" I push.

"We know we are dead, we know you want to help." He answers, he obviously doesn't know being dead has twisted their souls, but for the time being they seem harmless enough.

"Please, can you tell me some history of the estate?" I push further.

"It was owned by the Minokei family. They all died in the flames." He says.

"But, I thought some deaths were individual?" I said.

"Some were pulled in through the dressing rooms, we never found the door leading to the tunnels though."

"What are the tunnels?" I ask him.

"Torture rooms, prison cells, the Minokei family was very harsh to those against them. They were very powerful, but the rooms were never actually used." He answered.

"What is pulling victims in?" I say.

"I don't' know, none do." He looks at me softly. "You look like my fiancé, she was my dance partner. She was taken by the tunnels just before the festival."

"I am so sorry." I whisper. "How? How can I help?"

"Help us pass on…"

"But how?"

"You will have to cleanse us, help us finish what we need to in order to pass. All of us, including those in the tunnels." He continues.

"But if we go down there…"

"Please!" He begs. "Maybe it will help, get it angry, lure it out, kill it!"

"We don't even know if it is an _it._ If there is anything, some think there is no evil. And that's not how it works-"

"THEN FIGURE IT OUT!" He snaps. For a second his aura turns dark. I pull away a little, stopping our dance.

"Sorry," He whispers.

"It's not you fault." I answer. "Are you always here?"

"We leave sometimes, but we always appear around this time."

"MAI!" I hear a familiar voice call. Hiko kissed my hand gently and disappears along with the other dancers, fading.

Now I'm falling, we had bee floating while we dance, a good three feet in the air.

I feel someone catch me, and see it was Naru. He doesn't even acknowledge it; he starts to carry me out of the room, and puts me on the couch of the base, sitting across from me with the team.

"Are you hurt?" He asked I'm surprised to hear concern in his tone.

"No," I answer.

"Good, then start explaining." He says sternly.

And I do, I tell them everything.

* * *

After I finished telling them what Hiko and I talked about, Naru sat there thinking. I swear, most awkward ten seconds of _my life._

"He's right, we need to cleanse them all, that is first priority." He says.

I don't know why, but the idea of this place being empty, it makes me so sad. I feel this wave of emotion at even the mentioning of it, yet I know it's for the best. Was the emotion I felt even my own. I look behind me and around expecting to see an evil demon pop out. My life is so twisted…

"You alright Mai?" John asked, seeing me looking around. Naru glares at him, so I kick Naru under the coffee table. When he looks over he stops glaring. He just looks at me. I can't look away.

Okay, I take back what I said; THIS is definitely the most awkward moment of my life.

"Ahem," Masako clears her throat and Naru is the first to look away.

"So-uh. How do we cleanse them?" Ayako asks, I send her a glance, thanking her for the subject change.

"We give them what they missed. A ball, and a play." He says simply.

"What!? You mean we have to put on both! But that'll take so much WORK!" Monk yells.

"What do we do when we have to cleanse those spirits in the tunnels?" I add.

"We'll come to that when we finish the cleansing." Naru says stiffly.

I don't' like this, those rooms were for torture. I have a feeling that part of this case isn't going to be so pleasant.

"The ball I understand how, we just make an official time for it to start, everything is ready, but the most of the actors of he play are stuck in their dressing rooms." Monk says.

"We will have to find more actors." States Masako.

"Oh, yeah. We'll just put up flyers asking 'wanna help cleanse some twisted spirits in a estate with a possible demon?'" Ayako seethes.

Masako raises a sleeve to cover her frown. Damn her and her kimono.

"We can do it." I say. Oh great. Now they're all staring at me, if looks could kill… "If we switch plays and we become the actors ourselves…I mean now that they're aware of us…"

"It's a good idea," Lin says. I smile at him and mouth 'thanks for the rescue'.

"Fine." Says Naru.

"Now what play should we choose?" Says John.

"Something short and sweet." I say.

"A romance," adds Masako, looking at Naru. I seethe.

"Nah, lets do some action, I wanna get some sword fighting in." Monk says.

"Hah, like you could use a sword, you'd cut your own head off before you'd touch anyone else. I say we do a mystery!" Ayako buts in.

"Romeo and Juliet." I say. Uh-oh, why are they all looking at me again? "Well, it's got most of what all of you want, and everyone knows it, it won't be that hard to learn."

"Another good idea." Lin says. He's just saving my butt today left and right.

"Fine, but first we must prepare for the ball." Naru says.

"We can borrow clothes from the dressing rooms." John says.

So it was settled, were going to have a ball.

* * *

Masako, Ayako and I are staying in another sitting room down the hall, using sleeping bags. I swear if one of them complains again they won't wake up…

As I lay awake in the dark, I hear the house creaking and settling, yet, it sounds eerily like a moan…

**There you have it!!! Were going to have a ball!!! **

**WARNING: next chapter contains CREEPY DREAMS. Sorry no fluff in the next one…okay maybe a little. But we gotta know the history of the place better first. **

**Next stop, Mai's weird little dream world.**

**REVIEW!!!**


	4. Just a Dream

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

_I find myself in the ballroom, dancing with a random man, who is calling me Miki. I'm spinning and smiling, I've never felt so free, so alive. I look around, and see the doors wide-open, one of my best friends coming in._

_Then, out of nowhere, they closed. No one had even touched them. A loud boom resounded throughout the ballroom. Some stopped dancing; those who had been about to leave try to open them. They won't budge._

_My partner leaves me to try to help the other men open it. I smell smoke._

_I look around, and see the curtains over the stain glass windows in fire. Screaming is drowning my ears. The fire spreads to the tablecloths. Those that had been sitting at the table are now aflame. _

_The thick smoke now covers the walls themselves, and people are collapsing from inhalation. I put tear a part of my dress off and mover my mouth. I go towards the middle of the room where the fire couldn't reach because of the inflammable marble. _

_I sit in the middle of the floor and cover my ears. People join me and we huddle together. Soot and ash covered our faces, only to be washed away by tears._

_A snake of fire is slithering towards us. It's just a streak of it. It looks like it would be following where fuel had left a trail. But its just making its way across the floor towards where we've huddled. _

_A circle of fire now surrounds us as two ends of it connect. Most of us have passed out from inhaling smoke. I can't help but cough._

_I decide this is the end; I don't want to burn to death. I take a deep breathe of the smoke, and another and another._

_I hear this… moan… as I breathe it in. It echoes through room. It sounds, in pain. Like it hates to see this. It hates to…hurt us. It's hurting us why…why… _

_I take my last breath._

* * *

_GENERAL POV (just for now)_

The entire team is awake and in the room Ayako, Masako and Mai were staying. In the middle of the Night Ayako woke to a sound. She turned on the lights to check on the girls.

Masako was sleeping soundly. But Mai was gasping for air on her back still in the sleeping bag.

Ayako runs over to her and tries to wake her up. "Mai, wake up, Mai!"

"What are you doing," sighs Masako getting out of her bag and rubbing her eyes.

Ayako doesn't answer. "Mai, please wake up." Mai is still gasping for air, coughing and with tears streaming from her eyes.

Masako runs for the men's room. She barges in the door and flicks on the light.

"Wake up!" She yells.

"Hara-san, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Yells Naru, sitting up in his sleeping as the others do as well.

"Its Mai!" She yells. In a second Naru is off the ground and pushes past Masako pushing past her with the rest behind him.

When he comes to the room panting from the run, he finds Ayako leaning over a pale, lifeless Mai, struggling to breathe.

"What.." he starts.

"She won't wake up and her breathing is getting worse, I think she's dreaming but if that's true and it's the death of someone in the house…"

"She won't last much longer." Lin finishes.

Everyone stays silent.

"There's nothing we can do but wait," he continues. "Even if we were to provide him with an oxygen mask or something, it would not reach her in the dream, and would not affect her current state. All we can do it wait and hope she wakes up before that." You could tell from his voice, he was just saying that to give us hope, there was none.

"That's bull, we have to do something," yells Monk. "Naru," he starts, but stops.

Naru has his face lowered, his bangs covering his eyes, his fists clenched at his side. He strides quickly out of the room.

Everyone now knows if Naru gave up, there really is nothing to do but wait.

Naru walks back to his room, but stops right by the door, leaning against the wall.

Suddenly he lets out is anger by throwing his fist straight into the wall, producing a good side dent, but leaving him bleeding from the knuckles.

He lands on his knees and leans back against the wall sitting against it. He leans his head back and takes a few deep breathes.

Back in the other room, Mai stopped gasping.

"No!" Yells Ayako, but she sees not, she is breathing. Normally too. "She's…alright…"

Everyone takes a sigh of relief as Lin takes his leave, finding Naru outside their room sitting on the ground.

"She's fine now." He says. Naru looks up and relief fills his gaze, he gets up and heads back to the room. Everyone looks at him, but his focus is on the now silent and calm girl on the sleeping bag.

"She's breathing regurly now?" he asked. Masako nods, she was now sitting beside Mai on her knees.

"What happened to your hand?" John asks, it was now dripping blood.

Ayako walks over and takes his hand in hers inspecting it. She leads him over to her bag and pulls out gauze and a wrap, and starts to wrap it around his knuckles.

"You should really control you temper." She states, everyone can guess by now the wound was self-inflicted. After she finishes, He sits against on the couch with the rest of them, and waits.

* * *

_I was waiting in the front row of the audience, waiting for the performance to begin. I look to my right and see my daughter, now thirteen years of age, gleaming. This was her first grown up play._

_I was so proud, finally seeing her with the rest of us. _

_The lights go out, but for some reason or another the curtain doesn't open. _

_I smell smoke._

_In the darkness, an orange glow radiates off the curtain. A fire, the curtain was on fire._

_Screams fill the theater, people get up, and run toward the door. In the panic, I lose my daughter, my joy, Hiromi._

"_Hiromi!" I yell, searching. Then I notice the doors aren't budging. The seats are now alight, some along with the people. Some try to climb atop the stage to go through the curtain, but the smoke thick, and the fire to hot._

_I take my last breath._

* * *

Everyone had been silent. Naru and Lin were going through the file, trying to find something they missed. Ayako was keeping an eye on Mai, while Masako was watching John and Monk play cards.

"Guys!" Ayako calls. Everyone runs up to her, to find Mai in the same state as before. She was gasping for air, sweating and crying. They looked at each other.

"It won't last, same situation as before." Says Masako.

The next second Mai was back to breathing right, and they took their places beside her.

* * *

_I was so excited, walking down the hallway I reviewed my lines, the festival was in two days. I stop suddenly. A gust came from beside me. I look around and find myself facing the wall looking into the eyes of one of the family portraits._

_I inspect it, reaching out I lightly brush my fingers against it. The painting falls, leaving a large gap in the wall. I back away. _

_A wind, so powerful it could be classified as hurricane speeds. I try to fight it, but it pulls me in, I grab on to the wall screaming, crying for help. But I am pulled into the darkness, and find myself falling. The light above fades, and as I hit the ground, the gust pushes me through the stone tunnel. _

_I struggle against it, this wind. But as I thrash, I hit my head, and I take my last breath._

* * *

Mai is screaming, crying, they can't wake her, and with a start. She shoots up out of bed gasping for air.

"Mai," Naru starts. He had been holding her down, to stop her from hurting herself has she thrashed about. He was besides her, holding her hand.

"N-Naru." Mai stutters.

"It was just a dream," he says calmly, his emotionless mask back on.

"A-a dream." She repeats. "Th-then I need to tell you…"

"Tomorrow, sleep now. Get some _real _rest." He says. She nods, and smiles a little, lying back down she makes sure she doesn't pull her hand away from his grasp. As she shuts her eyes, she says "Thank you Naru."

And with that she drifts off to a dreamless sleep.

**WOOHOO!! Finally finished. I hope you liked it. Sorry I went form fluff to freaky dreams, but it ain't all about the love you know. Now we know its not humans, or anything visible. So what will happen next?**

**What are you looking at me for? I don't know anything…**

**Now, be a good little reader and press the green button. **


	5. Yes, very

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

MAI'S POV

I woke up to a room of snores.

Everyone was asleep. Ayako and monk were on the couch cuddled up, though they would most likely deny it in late on that day. On the couch opposite that Masako was fast asleep. Beside her, leaning against the couch for support was John lightly snoring.

I had to giggle at that. Lin was nowhere to be found. And Naru…

I sit up and look beside me, Naru had fallen asleep sitting up, still holding my hand. I just turned five new shades of red.

As I looked at him, breathing silently, I couldn't remember how he frustrated me, or why I was ever angry with him. How I had been able to yell at him all those times for being too cold to me when here he is, by my side, holding my hand.

I sit up and gently lower Naru so he was lying down, then I put my blanket on him, and stand up. I make my way to the base, noticing how eerily quit it is in the hallways so early in the morning, probably around four thirty.

In the base I find Lin at Naru's desk working.

"Good morning Lin." I tell him.

"How are you feeling," he asks, not lifting his head but keeping his eyes on his work and voice void of emotion. But the fact that he asked was enough o makes me smile.

"Good, thank you, the dreams weren't very pleasant, though none are. Can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

He told me about my difficulty breathing, and heir worry.

"You should take a look at Naru's hand." He adds. I wonder why.

"I'm sorry for the scare." I tell him, moving to make some tea at the portable stove we had brought specifically for that task. Damn tea addict.

When I was finished I set a cup at the desk for Lin and he nodded his head at me in thanks.

Not a second later, Naru runs into the room. "Lin, Mai is missing-…" He see's me and stops.

"Good morning," I say brightly with a smile, silently rubbing it in that he had been so worried about me.

He comes over to be and circles me like a lion, inspecting me.

"What are you looking for? A bullet wound?" I say incredulously.

"Knowing you, most likely." He drawled.

I heard a **Ding Ding** in my mind signaling the start of our glaring contest like the start of a wrestling match. I had been working on my technique.

Usually the glares are void, and angry, but as I send daggers into his eyes, and he stares back with his emotionless mask, I hear my heart beating wildly. He had been worried about me… suddenly his eyes were bluer, softer. I don't know if it was my imagination but I felt myself just staring at him. No glares from either side. Just looking into each others eyes…

The rest of the group barges in. Naru breaks my gaze, now staring daggers into the eyes of the people who had interrupted our little…moment. I had invented that new and rare sixth shade of red that was now fashioning itself on my cheeks.

Everyone was leaving the room to get dressed, while I stood where I was like a statue, starting at the spot Naru had vacated. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I look up to see Lin looking down at my flushed face knowingly. I just nod at him and we exit the base to get dressed.

As soon as we leave I see that the entire group was just standing outside the door staring at something. I see Hiko.

He was in the same outfit. He saw me and said, "You were my dance partner and you left, that some how gave me the ability to follow…" He looked at our disheveled state of dress. "You should all dress in our clothing for now to blend in and not cause alarm to those still living in the past."

I look around to see people much like those in the audience and the ballroom walking the halls, they reached a certain point, and disappeared. "They can only go as far as they have already been, when they were alive, before the fire caught them." Hiko said.

He reached out for me and I gave him my hand, he kissed it, and started to lead me to the dressing room, I can only presume.

I look behind me to see the others following grudgingly, Naru looked as if he were about to kill someone, specifically Hiko, "Be nice," I mouthed to him. He see's this but ignores it and continues to shoot daggers into the unsuspecting spirits back.

As we walk down the hallway I pay extra attention to each spirit we pass. Very few are younger than around fourteen, and all are dressed for the festival. The fire must've gone through the entire house.

And yet here it was, standing strong. How, how could something keep so much locked inside it and still feel so large and…empty. The estate felt empty, no I could feel the fullness from the spirits, but somehow…a lonely feeling draped itself over the walls of the estate.

No matter how many souls were here, it still felt lonely. Is that it? Is the demon lonely? Or is it even a demon?

I realized while I had pondered this we had entered the dressing room. Spirits began to help us pick dresses; the men had gone to the next room to change.

The spirit who was helping me was Luita. She had bright red hair like Ayako's but blue eyes. She was rather short, but a good thirty years old in her time. She was dress in a stunning blue gown fanning out from her waist.

"This one." She says proudly, showing me gown in a light orange color with a white bodice and ties like a corset in the back. It had darker orange streaming down the waste in vertical stripes, seeming to almost blend in. It was nice enough.

As she helped me get it on I thought of how maybe she herself had been twisted. Masako said they all were. That thought makes me so sad. This woman was so nice.

When she was finished helping me into the dress, I looked in the mirror. I didn't have to wear a corset because of my small frame. The neckline was low enough that someone with larger breast would show cleavage, but I did not. Damn my small boobs.

I look over to see Masako in a similar dress only hers was blue and shiny with glitter on her bodice. Ayako's was red with a deep purple floral pattern.

As we thanked them for their kindness, we left the spirits back to wander the room, knowing that they could not leave, for they were bound to it.

When we came out, all I saw was Naru. He was wearing regular black pants, but he wore a bright blue vest with vertical white thin stripes. The vest was open and had no buttons. The long sleve white shirt underneath was poofy to say the least.

He looked incredibly like a prince, on his way to save a princess. I look to see the others in similar clothing. Monks vest was brown silk, and his undershirt was grey, while John had a navy long sleve shirt embroidered with a floral design. Lin wore a black silk under shirt while his v-neck vest was a shimmering grey. They all looked quite handsome.

They were all staring at us in return. I decide to break the silence.

"Renaissance looks good on you guys." I comment.

"Same goes for you," Answers Monk, who was staring openly at Ayako. Poor lovesick bastard.

Same went for Masako, she had this blank stare on as she looked at Naru, and then suddenly she smiled, dazzling us all. Damn her and her slick moves.

"Naru, how do I look?" She asks. Damn that girl was good, now he had to answer. We all wait for him. God it feels like an eternity.

"Fine." He says. I jump for joy inside my mind. Take that you little minx!

"Mai, you sure do look beautiful, doesn't she look beautiful Naru?" Ayako says smoothly, I am going to kill her. We had begun to walk back to the base when she asked that. Masako was glaring at us.

"Yes, very." He said, not looking at us, but keeping his eyes forward. I think I just died. I'm dreaming. No wait, this is a nightmare, some demon is gonna pop out and ruin it, right?

We were left speechless to say the least, as Naru entered the base, the others followed as I allowed them to go before me. They all turned to smirk knowingly at me.

I have invented that coveted seventh shade of red that has now graced my cheeks.

Masako glares at me before storming inside the base, leaving me out in the hall. I move to walk in, but I feel a wind.

A sudden gust of wind, coming from the direction of the wall behind me…

**BUM BUM BUM….**

**You gotta love drama. I love fluff I really do. I would make him hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear if I could but I promised no OOC.**

**Please review, I read every single one. Really, its an obsession. I need help. **

**So be a good little reader and press that green button. Come on…you know you want to…**

**The forecast for next chapter brings cloudy skies with a chance of Mai (maybe?) being sucked into the tunnels by an unknown source.**

**Chance of being saved. 50%**

**Chance of fluff. 99.9%**

**Chance of some freaky shit going down. 100%**

**R&R!!!!!**


	6. I Forgive You

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

I look behind me to find the portrait that had been hanging there had fallen, leaving a large passageway uncovered. Darkness was looming. The gusts turned violent and wrapped around me, pulling me in. I screamed and raked my nails into the marble floors hoping to crawl my way back to the door.

The marble is too slippery and I can feel myself losing my grip. In a sudden fierce gust, I was hanging by a ledge leading what I can only guess is the tunnels. I looked down and found I couldn't see anything. It smelled of mildew and dust.

"HELP!" I screamed. The door to the base flies open and the first thing I see is Naru, followed by Lin close behind along with the rest. Lin reaches me first, grabs my wrists, and tries to haul me up over the ledge I was so desperately clinging to.

I was the first to feel it, a gust so strong and dense it was visible, and it pushed Lin back, making him let go of me. But I had already let go of the ledge.

I fall.

Naru grabs my hand in time, "Hold on!" He says. He grabs a rope John had passed to him and leans into the darkness to wrap and tie it around me. It was so tight it hurt.

Then he did the one thing I never thought he would. He let go of me. The rope quickly caught me, so here I am, dangling over a dark abyss leading to my doom. Just another day working at SPR…

I feel myself being pulled up and over the ledge. The wind dies down suddenly, giving up. I'm sprawled out on the ground, along with the rest who were all panting heavily from helping to pull me up.

Suddenly Naru is leaning over me cupping my face in his hands, "Mai, are you alright?" He asks, his face emotionless, but his voice was distraught. I couldn't speak. He untied the rope from around my waist and I took a deep breath.

Then I passed out.

* * *

_Dreaming, I'm dreaming again._

_I was standing in a field. Long grass brushed against my ankles. In front of me was a forest a vast size. And all around me were balls of white light._

_I look to see they are being pulled in the direction of the field from all around us. No, not pulling. Something is calling them here, and trapping them. Men, I hear men. I turn around to find them coming towards the field with lumber and stone._

_Preparing to build something…_

_No, they can't. As they get closer, the lights fade, and when they reach us, they had disappeared. Now it was empty. With the men here nothing was pulling them in, though, they would still be trapped…_

_It feels so lonely, what ever it is. Empty now, I want to fill it. What is this thing that feels so much. A demon is the only answer, but somehow it feels wrong…_

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself on one of the couches in the base. Silently sitting up, I look around to see Lin at work at Naru's desk, and no one else. "Lin…" I call.

As soon as he see's me he gets up and sits beside me on the couch. "How are you feeling?" He asks me. I feel better, can you get the others, and I had a dream." I tell him. He assesses me for a moment before nodding and leaving the room.

Not ten seconds later Naru and the rest came through the door.

"Mai, thank god your alright." Yells Monk, as he picks me up bridal style and spins me around.

"Put her down you stupid Monk, she'll get too dizzy and pass out you old pervert." Ayako says, hitting Monk over the head with a newspaper. John and I chuckle at this and Masako tries to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle a giggle, but fails miserably.

After Naru finishes glaring at them for playing around, he turns his attention to me.

Damn, thinking of it that way gives me butterflies in my stomach…

"You had a dream…" He drawled.

"Get comfortable." I say. They sit down, with Lin, Naru, and Monk on the couch opposite Ayako, Masako, and John, and I. I told them about the dream, and all the feelings that came with it.

"It's collecting souls to replace those that dissipated when the construction started. It won't stop anytime soon." Naru says.

"Its hard to believe anything can be that old. If this is true, the estate was built far before the festival, which occurred a couple hundred years ago." Ayako says.

"Demons have been known to haunt an area before whole countries were established." John says.

"It is not a demon." Masako states firmly.

"You can't still believe that?" Monk asks.

"I stand by it." Says Masako coldly. They continue to argue, leaving me to my thoughts. I agree with Masako, it doesn't seem like a demon. The deaths would be more brutal. But then again how much more brutal can a death be than slowly burning to death. Of course, we don't know what's going on in the tunnels…

I look to Naru to see him deep in thought as well. I feel like I'm intruding on him showering or something the way he spaces out.

"Any theories you want to share?" I ask.

"No" he says. He looks at me.

"You have one, I can tell, you have your thinking cap on." He raises an eyebrow at me, silently questioning my sanity.

"Tea, Mai." He says. I get up and go to the counter over to the left with the sink, and plug in the portable stove. Then I put the teapot on the stove once filled with water.

"Stubborn, narcissistic, idiotic…" I grumble under my breath.

"Hurry up." He says to me.

"I can't control the speed at which water heats, Naru." I spit at him.

"But you can control the temperature." He retorts.

"I'd rather not have this thing burst into flames thank you very much." I say to him.

"Knowing you, I'm surprised it hasn't already." He answers.

I grumble and give up. I turn the temperature on the stove up.

It explodes.

I'm thrown backwards while shielding my face from the flames with my arms, and I hit my head as I hit the ground.

The team races to put out the fire, and once its done they notice me. "MAI!" Masako calls, the only time I've ever heard her worried.

"I could feel my bodied being moved so I was laying on my back. My head throbbed, and I couldn't will my eyes to open.

"She's badly burned," I hear Lin say.

"Lets get her outta here." Monk says back. I feel myself being carried to another room and laid down on a couch. As soon as I had been laid down, they start to yell, while Ayako tended to my wounds.

"You idiot! For Christ sakes it was tea, why couldn't you wait!" I hear Monk yell at whom I guessed to be Naru.

"It's not Naru's fault." I hear Masako defend.

"Don't defend him, he really screwed up on this one, look at her, she's bleeding form the head with what's most likely a concussion and second degree burns!" She yells at her.

"I felt the stove milliseconds before it happened, it was a paranormal occurrence, just like the chandelier." She states.

"The change in temperature still triggered it." Monk argues.

I feel someone come up beside me and ask, "How is she?" They voice was hard, and cold, but distraught. It was Naru's.

"Like I said, a concussion, and some bad burns." Ayako told him.

I hear his steps stop at the door to leave, first saying, "It has chosen Mai to collect next." He says, and then I hear the door close.

"We have to forgive him, he'll just beat himself up, and we'll get nowhere." Ayako admits to them all. They all agree. And then I was left alone, well not really, I heard them say one would be with me at all times, it was Monks turn first, but he fell asleep.

He sleeps like a rock.

I can't sleep, damn headache. I hear the door open, and suddenly I feel someone at my side, taking my hand in theirs. "I'm sorry," They say. It was Naru.

"It's not your fault, I forgive you." I whisper. I feel his grip on my hand tighten at my words. With that, I fall asleep at last.

**Tadaaaa!!! How'd you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**I predict a heat stroke, so hot in fact, it almost seems as if there was a fire…hmmm… I also predict a play is about to begin…but that's my psychic predictions. **

**I also predict with my psychic powers that you will review this chapter.**

**Chance of a play 75%**

**Chance of some serious romance 99.9%%**

**Chance of a life-threatening situation causing mass panic 100%**

**Press the green button, you know you want to…**


	7. I Want It

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

I wake up to find myself alone in my own sleeping bag. Day light is streaming through the windows, and I get outta bed and head to the dressing room to change my dress.

The one I pick out this time is a light purple with a navy floral pattern on the skirt and a navy bodice which ties like a corset in the front. I like it even better than the one yesterday, although I feel bad about getting it all singed from the explosion.

I reach up to my head and feel the bump hidden by my hair; it seems to have gone down. This dress was strapless, so the wraps on my arms were visible.

I make my way back to the base, passing the spirits along in the hallway; it seems almost normal now, seeing them here. I haven't seen Hiko since he brought us to the dressing rooms, though, I wonder where he is?

I enter the base and see everyone was there, discussing the play we had to put on. Masako had changed to a bright pink paisley dress with gold trimmings and long sleeves, while Ayako was wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with white embroidering that brought out her hair color.

The men were wearing similar outfits as yesterday, only Naru's vest was white silk and the puffy blouse underneath was black. Lin had a navy velvet long sleeve shirt on, John had on a white short sleeve velvet shirt with a red v-neck closed vest, and Monk was wearing a green long sleeved shirt with silver lining and designs, while they all wore tight black pants.

They looked good.

Everyone looked up to see I had come in.

"Mai darling, how are you feeling?" Ayako asks?

"Much better thanks." I tell her. "What's going on?"

"Were arguing who should be Romeo and Juliet, I think it should be you and Naru, but Masako wants to be Juliet." She says.

"Mai has no acting experience." Masako states. I had invented an eight shade of red to compliment my cheeks…Naru and me…?

"Were gonna be reading form scripts when we perform! She doesn't even need to be good, we just have to put on a show." Monk argued on my behalf." Naru, John, and Lin were all just sitting back and watching them argue.

"Plus, Romeo and Juliet have to kiss, if you kissed Naru it would be weird, you two look so much alike you could be related, that's just creepy…" He added on.

"WHAT!?" I scream. All heads turn to me.

"Well yeah Mai, you and Naru would have to kiss-" I cut Monk off.

"You and Ayako will be Romeo and Juliet." I stated.

They all just stared back at me. I think it was a brilliant idea, they need to get together anyway, maybe this will give them a push in the right direction…or a good hard shove.

"Then its decided, Ayako-san and Monk-san will be the leading roles." Stated Naru. Meanwhile, the new young lovers to be had their mouths hanging wide open.

I was laughing at them on the inside. Paybacks a bitch.

* * *

We decided to put on the play tomorrow, the sooner the better, it doesn't matter if were good, just that it happens.

We don't even need to plan anything other the outfits and the props, the audience is forever ready and waiting in the theater.

Masako is wandering around pouting about not getting to be Juliet, and Naru seems to be in a bad mood. I wonder why…

Ayako and Monk refuse to look at each other, and if they do they either end up arguing or blushing like mad.

What I love about this though, is that Naru insists while we do have to use scripts, it doesn't mean we can slack off when it comes to the sword fighting. If you haven't guessed by now, NARUS TEACHING ME TO SWORD FIGHT.

Of course the swords are stage props made of wood, but still, its pretty sweet.

Well, I thought it was until he corrected me on every bit. We were in the ballroom, while the spirits weren't there of course.

"Mai, I have been teaching you this for a good 20 minutes, how can you 'not get it'?" He asks me.

"Okay, first of all its easier for you because, one, your not in a dress, and two, you already know how to do it!" I yell, waving he sword around.

"Your not even holding it right." He says to me.

"How am I supposed to know there was a right way to hold a sword?" I ask.

He comes toward me and takes my hand in his; taking the sword out of it and putting it back in the 'right way'. I blush, a lot. I think I'm about to have a heart attack, seriously, I feel dizzy.

"There," he says, dropping his hand and backing away, raising his sword, ready to fight me. Damn, he's handsome.

I lift my sword and take a swing at him, but he blocks it. I try again, but he dodges it. I get frustrated; I lift the sword over my head and try to hit him over the head with it like a mallet. He blocks it, but now I realize he's just an inch away from me, our arms raised above our head, our swords entangled in each other.

Neither of us moves, I can't even breathe. Were looking into each other's eyes and I feel so warm. I realize one of us must have moved closer because out noses were touching. I can feel his breath across my lips. My chest rises and lowers slowly as I tried to keep myself from hyperventilating.

I want him to kiss me. I want it.

He takes a step away and puts a safe distance between us, lowering his sword, and I mine. His face his emotionless, and harder than usual even. He looks at me with hate. That's the only thing I see. His cold eyes glaring at me. What did I do?

"That's enough, you'll be fine for the play." He tells me. He turns to leave.

"Naru…" I start.

"What?" He snaps at me, not even turning around. I can feel tears starting to form in my eyes.

I just stand there for a minute, assessing the situation, I won't be the victim here, I don't know why he's so pissy, but its not my fault he's got mood swings. I make my face as hard and emotionless as possible and walk to that I was standing facing him.

I put the sword out in front of me. "You can take the props back to the theater," I tell him.

His face as cold as ever, he takes the sword from me and as soon as it's left my hand I turn on my heels and stalk away. It's around time for bed; we've been printing out scripts for parts, and picking outfits out all day. I head off to bed, changing from the dress to my sweats and a t-shirt.

I fall asleep.

* * *

I woke up this morning to be wisked off by Ayako for hair and make up. The dressing rooms were a mess, we all had to lie out outfits because of the changes in wardrobe were going to have to make.

I haven't seen anyone else all day other than Ayako, and she left me in the dressing rooms with the spirits to work on me, whatever that meant. Before the performance began, Hiko came to see me.

He was different.

He asked me about the play, which was playing who, but I felt he had become seriously twisted. My instincts told me he was dangerous. His eyes were dark, and his skin had paled, his hair greasy and thin.

I was scared, I made a mental note to tell Naru about this. We needed to cleanse the ballroom soon.

I walked out on stage and took my position. The curtain hadn't been opened; it never had, even before we came. I remember my dream; I wonder how they will react.

The curtains open, I grip my script tighter, the lights blind me, but I can see the audience staring in shock, in the front row, I see a mother and her daughter crying in joy at the sight of us, the play begins.

Were absolutely horrible, and yet they seem so happy. Looking out into the crowd, I realize it doesn't matter to them, this is what they've been waiting for, and they're grateful that we gave it to them. I see them fading, just slightly.

Into the first half of act one, I see a spark light the curtains, slowly burning, I run over and stomp on it, outing it out. Another one lights, this time I can't put it out.

The entire stage will soon be in flames, but if we stop, it would have all been for nothing. Nodding to each other after the others had seen the problem, we silently agree to finish what we started.

But, if we want to finish with our lives, were gonna have to speed up the play, a lot.

I can already smell smoke.

**Okay, I really hated this chapter, but its not like I could skip to the next one, which I'm totally in love with because its gonna have the Romeo & Juliet death scene with flames surrounding them (pretend to be surprised when you read it.)**

**Anyways…FLUFF. I just had to add that scene with Naru and Mai, he's so stubborn when it comes to love **sigh****

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of fires 100%**

**Chance of Fluff 76%**

**Chance of Mai getting hurt again 20%**

**Chance of kissing…100%!!!!!!!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW… I die a little on the inside when you don't. **

**The more you review, the more lovin' I'll add to the story with Naru and Mai…**

**And yes, that is a bribe.**


	8. A Story of Woe

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never.

The curtain was completely on fire, as well as some of the stage, yet we went on. There was still a passage of escape available when we finished, but we had to be fast. My part was over, I had just been extras, now came the death scene.

"From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss A dateless bargain to engrossing death! Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! Here's to my love! "

Monk belts this out over the flames. They glow in admiration, surrounding him in red and yellows. They emphasize both Ayako and Monk, as they are behind them as well. The light dances off the renaciansse dress of Ayako while Monks long hair comes free of his pony tail and drapes over her.

With that, Monk drinks the poison

"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." They kiss wasn't quick, it was truly filled with love, for they both knew we may not make it out of this one.

Ayako awakes.

"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end: O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop To help me after? I will kiss thy lips; Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative"

She leans over the seemingly dead Monk and does for him what he did for her, gave him a passionate kiss. She pauses for a second, just looking at him, she lets go of her character and looks at the flames surrounding them, tears start to flow from her eyes. I realize, she doesn't think they will make it. Everyone else has left, gone to look for a source of water to put out the flames. But it seems now they wouldn't come back for anything. Were on our own till this is done. I'm the only one with a part left after Ayako finishes, that's not how the play is suppose to go, but we need to finish soon.

"Thy lips are warm." Ayako says.

"Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger. This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."

Ayako stabs the fake dagger in her armpit, but it looks so real, she falls over on Monk.

I walk onto the stage, dodging flames, I had to jump over one spot to reach the edge center stage.

"A glooming peace this morning with it brings; The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head: Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things; Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:"

I look out at the audience, they were fading, ever so slightly.

"For never was a story of more woe Than this of Juliet and her Romeo. " I finish, thinking they would pass on, then I realize it.

We have to close the curtains. I raise my arms, cueing them to do so. The curtains close behind me, so I am left on that strip in front of it. They flames almost engulf me, but I needed to stay to see them off.

The audience in front of me smiles, it stands have and applauses, giving us a standing ovation. Then, with tears in their eyes, and a smile on their faces, they turn to a white mist, and rise.

The entire theater is on fire, it had been for a while, not reaching the stage. The fire dances around the mist, glowing, radiating. Then a bright light blinds me, and it's gone.

I look to my left, then my right. I see no one. Monk and Ayako probably made a break for it when the curtain closed, and when it did, the spirits backstage working the ropes passed on as well.

I was stuck, no way out, for the fire blocked the exit. There is nothing more to do.

I sit down, and wait for my life to flash before my eyes.

"Mai!" I hear. I must be hearing things, no one is stupid enough to come back in here.

"Mai!" I hear again, even if it were real, the heat is too much, I lay myself down on my back and close my eyes, trying to hold my breathe so as not to inhale the smoke.

I can't move, the heat is unbearable.

"No." I hear someone say, "NO!" Then I feel myself lifted into the arms of that person, I open my eyes to find Naru. He looks down at me, then starts surveying a way out. His clothes are singed, he must have jumped over the flames to get to me.

Idiot.

"Naru, you can't make it out carrying me, just go." I mumble.

"No." He states. Idiot, can't he say anything else. His arms around me tighten. And I feel us running, me in his arms, burying my head into his chest. He had jumped off the stage into the audience, and dodged the flames running down the aisle.

What was amazing though, was that as soon as we left the theater, the fire disappeared, and the theater was unharmed. I pass out.

* * *

I wake up in our new base, a room identical to the other one. I guess in an estate this large they run outta ideas.

"Guys," I say.

They are all beside me in a moment, leaning over me. Masako helps me sit up, and I rub my eyes, waking up.

"What happened?" I ask. They all go back to sitting across and beside me. The guys across, girls beside.

"Naru went all prince charming and came to your rescue." Monk laughed. Masako glared daggers at him.

I look to Naru, who had remained emotionless as usual. "Thank you," I tell him.

He just nods at me. "Why did the fire disappear?" I ask him.

"Once everyone was gone there was no use of it, its purpose was to stop the performance, and then to kill you, once there was no hope of doing either, it left." Naru states.

"So, did Ayako and Monk get together yet," I ask him, totally ignoring that Ayako and Monk were in the room.

"Yes, you were out for a full day." He told me.

"Awwww! I missed it! How could I miss it!? I've been waiting for a whole year, and when they finally admit their feelings I have to be unconscious!" I yell, waving my arms around.

Everyone laughs at this. I don't know why.

"Now you know how we feel." Monk says.

I look at him, "What do you mean?" I ask sincerely. He looks at me like I'm stupid. "What!?" I ask again.

They all start laughing again. Stupid Monk. Naru doesn't laugh though, he looks angry, him and his stupid mood swings.

"So what happens next?" I ask.

"Were going to throw a ball!" John tells me.

That reminds me…

"Naru, that reminds me, Hiko felt weird when I saw him before the performance." I told him. The laughing stopped.

"How so?" He asked me.

"Twisted." I told him.

He looks at me seriously.

"He has been asking about you, you having a secret affair with a ghost Mai?" Ayako buts in.

"No! Idiot, though, he did say I looked like his late fiancé." I tell her.

"He may be dangerous, stay by my, Lin, John-sans or Monk-sans side at all times." Naru tells me.

"What? Am I not capable of protecting her?!" Ayako yells.

"I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it." John says trying to calm her. She just pouts and slides further down in her seat.

"Hiko's spirit will be the last here." Naru says.

"What do you mean." I ask.

"We took the initiative to cleanse the spirits in the hallways, they just needed some kind words to pass on. This only leaves those in the ballroom, but because you became his dance partner, he is no longer connected there. When we cleanse the ballroom, his spirit will still remain, we will have to deal with him individually." He tells me.

"It sounds like your talking about killing him off." Laughs Monk.

That reminds me that we will still have to cleanse the tunnels.

"Naru, how will we cleanse the passageways?" I ask.

"That is none of you concern Mai," He tells me.

He gets up and leaves the room, "of course it does you narcissistic idiot!" I scream, after he left.

I sit down again, grumbling to myself.

I don't understand why I love that guy so much. Idiot.

**I love love LOVED writing this chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**THE BRIBE STILL STANDS**

**More reviews=more fluff. Hehe.**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of fluff 80%**

**Chance of fighting 75%**

**Chance of mood swings 96%**

**Chance of preparations for one freakishly awesome ball 100% **

**Press the green button. If you don't, somewhere out there, a unicorn will die.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	9. My Life Sucks

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

We can't find Hiko.

The hallways had been cleansed, no one was left in the dressing rooms and the audience was cleansed as well, so it shouldn't be so hard to find him.

Masako says she can't sense him, and that may mean he is either gone, or had been twisted to such an extent that his essence has changed completely and can't be recognized by Masako. Lets hope it's not the latter.

We decided to go to bed after we had cleansed the theatre. Today was a new day, and we were all just sitting in the base waiting for the ballroom spirits to show up. Naru explained that for us to have a ball we'd have to pinpoint an exact time and make sure they would show up.

So here we are, Naru at his desk working like usual, Lin on the love seat, and the rest of us spread between the two couches. We had all changed dresses again. Mine was white strapless with light blue paisley patterns on the skirt and the front was frilly and tying in the back in a bow. Ayako was wearing blue dress with a green pattern on her bodice, long flowing sleeves, and her skirt was covered in glitter. She hated it.

Masako was wearing a black silk dress with a navy bodice that ties in the front and silver embroidering on the skirt. Naru was wearing a dark green silk long sleeve shirt that flared at the end of his sleeves. John's was similar but orange and with a brown vest. While Lin was wearing a black v-neck vest with silver vertical stripes. Monk hated his most of all, he was wearing a purple jacket like shirt

"Monk, purple is the color of royalty. You should be damn well grateful." Ayako told him.

"I feel like a big plum." He pouted.

"You look like one." Masako told him.

"Yeah, well you look like your ready to go to a funeral." He shot back. Masako covered her mouth with her sleeve, hiding a giggle.

"Yours soon enough." She told him.

"Why you little stuck up-" Monk started, I smacked him over the head.

"Mai, though, Mai looks absolutely like a princess." He finished, trying to please me.

"Suck up." Ayako called him.

"You really do look fine Monk." John told him.

"Yeah, but you're a guy, its not that meaningful coming from you." He tells John.

"Well I for one think you look very handsome Monk. That goes for all of you." I tell them.

"Thank you Mai." John replies, I give him a big smile.

"Mai, tea." I hear Naru yell.

"Uh-huh, whatever you say your majesty." I sneer at him.

"All of you get back to watching the monitors." He yells at them.

"There's only so much watching of a blank screen we can take Naru," Monk tells him.

Before Naru can say anything, I slam a teacup down on his desk, and start pouring some fresh tea into it. Damn the tea was hot, I hope I don't burn myself…

**light bulb flickers on above Mai's head**

"Hey Naru, when you saved me, did you get burned at all?" I ask him.

"That's none of your concern Mai," he says. He doesn't even look up.

"Screw that, Naru, did you get hurt!?" I ask again.

"Mai, I'm fine." He says looking up at me standing over him.

"That is not what I asked. Naru, DID YOU GET HURT?" I ask him again.

He just sits there for a moment. I slam my hand down on the desk. "If you got hurt you should get it checked out by Ayako." I tell him.

"I'm fine." He tells me, looking me in the eye, he stands up so he can look down at me. The others don't notice out fight.

"Naru. You don't' get it. You can't work like you do everyday, and then when you get hurt just forget about it. You need to think of your wellbeing every once in a while you idiot. And yes it is my concern because whether you like or not we all care for you and if you suddenly pass out for some reason and we find out you were hurt and didn't tell us we would be SERIOUSLY PISSED. SO GET AYAKO TO LOOK AT YOUR DAMN BURNS!"

By now everyone was looking at me.

"Fine." He says. I think I'm about to pass out, what did he just say?

Naru looks over at Ayako and raises an eyebrow.

"Uh, I'm gonna go get my first aid kit, Naru come with me I'll take a look." She says, and the next think I know Ayako and Naru leave the room.

What just happened?

"Way to go Mai, you finally got Naru wrapped around your little finger." Monk comments. Of course I'm still spacing out trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

Masako looks like she's about to blow a gasket.

"Maybe it was the dress, it's hard to say no to someone that looks like Cinderella." Monk continues.

Naru giving in to me because of how I look in this dress…I think I just invented…what was it now, eleventh or twelfth new shade of blush. If this were an anime, steam would be coming our of my ears.

I think I was a little harsh actually…

I walk outta the base and head to the guy's room, where I'm guessing Naru to be with Ayako. I walk in to find Naru with his shirt off.

He's covered in horrible burns. Most are what looks to be first degree, but some look like the skin is ready to peel off. And even now he looks amazing with his shirt off. Damn handsome bastard.

I walk in.

"Oh Mai, could you hold this bandage down while I go to our room to get some more gauze?" Ayako asks.

"Sure," I tell her. Ayako was wrapping a large white wrap around Naru's torso, and my job was just to hold the end on his chest with one hand pushed to his chest, with me REALLY close to him.

Imma gonna kill Ayako.

When she leaves the room, I realize I haven't looked Naru in the eyes, I keep them on the wrap I'm holding against his chest as we sit on a couch.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I didn't mean to yell, its just when you didn't answer- I got scared. And I'm sorry for the burns, they're my fault. You shouldn't have to save me every case like that. "

I can feel Naru looking at me. "The burns are NOT your fault. And you were right to yell. The burns had worsened over night and I didn't notice." He says sternly.

"How can you possible now notice these?" I ask, making the mistake to look up and into his eyes.

We were really close.

"Working." He tells me.

"You work too hard." I tell him. So. Close.

"So I've been told." He says.

"And still it doesn't get through your thick head, stubborn idiot." I say to him.

He smiles.

WAIT. HOLD ON. FREEZE FRAME. WHAT JUST HAPPEN? DID NARU JUST SMILE. AT SOMETHING I SAID??!! GENUALLY SMILE? OKAY, I THINK HE DID. JUST MAKING SURE IM NOT CRAZY.

Ayako comes bursting in. She takes the wrap from me, and I see Naru is back to his cold self, but I can't get his smile out of my head. Such a rare occurrence graced upon me.

I think just yesterday I was asking myself why I loved him.

Well, I think this is why.

I fell in love with butterflies I get in my stomach every time I see him smile, that warm feeling in my chest every time I simply see him.

I never got that with anyone before, not even Gene.

I am in love with Naru, a narcissistic work-aholic with family issues and an ego the size of Russia.

Wow, my life sucks.

**There you go, Fluff all the way for this one. I needed filler, and you guys were being REALLY good with reviewing lately so I thought I'd treat you to this. **

**Tell me what you think. If it's too OCC tell me 'cause I wanna keep them in character.**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of Fluff 60%**

**Chance of dancing 80%**

**Chance of some kissing 90%**

**Chance of freaky evil shit going on 90%**

**Chance of a Ball 100%**

**Review!!! Remember…. More reviews = more Fluff!!!!!**


	10. I Know You're There

Forever and Always but Never say Never

I was about to kill Naru. We were all in our pajamas in the base, we were allowed to change into them, but we weren't allowed to sleep. It was our job to watch the monitors. I think the lack of sleep was starting to affect us.

"I don't get why it takes all of us to watch one monitor!" Ayako complained, but it sounded sort of slurred, she needs her beauty sleep.

We decided to take advantage of the renaissance clothing more. I was in cream-colored cotton nightgown with spaghetti straps and it ended at my ankles. Ayako was wearing a long sleeve orange silk nightgown that ended below her knees. Masako's was royal blue, ended at her knees but with long flowing sleeves. The men all had grey cotton pants. Naru had a black puffy long sleeve shirt, and the rest of theirs was the same only Monks were brown, Lin's was red, and Johns was deep purple.

As Ayako argued with the others on ways to kill Naru, I watched the monitors in an attempt to lull myself to sleep with the unmoving scenery. Of course at this moment I see a single man come out of a wisp of air in the ballroom, spinning.

In a second the entire ballroom was filled.

"Naru! Their here!" I said excitingly.

"At midnight?" Asked John.

"Lets move." Naru said. We all got up and made our ways to the ballroom. Inside, people (spirits) spun and laughed, switching partners and talking in sort of a hum.

Hiko was nowhere to be found.

Our job was to tell them about the ball tomorrow night, as it were. To gather information as well. But everyone looked lost among the sea of colors, not wanting to interrupt. I of course had no trouble having already done this.

I swung myself into the crowd and a when a couple switched partners I was matched with a man of about Lin's age, but with long blonde hair and a silver suit. I paid no attention to the others gawking at me.

"Hello my darling." The spirit said to me.

"Good evening." I told him. He smiled at me. "I have news." I informed him.

"Oh, do you. How what a pleasant surprise, do tell." He pushed.

"We are to hold an official ball tomorrow night at this time, to help you, all of you." I told him. The look in his eyes was unreadable, but I got a sense of gratitude.

"Thank you." He told me sincerely.

The partners switched again and I was paired with a boy of my age with silver hair and green eyes.

"Good evening." I told him, and with that I said to him the same thing I told the man before him, then my next partner, and the next. It seems I had danced with a full twenty men before the one I was with currently started to fade. After that, I was alone on the dance floor.

I looked around to find the others were nowhere to be found. Then I looked to the doors, they had never danced with anyone. They just sat and let me do all the work. I was livid.

"Why weren't you all doing anything." I yelled.

"You were doing enough for all of us, they got the message, calm down." Monk said.

I was glaring daggers at the lot of them.

"You sure are popular Mai, all those boys you danced with were so cute!" Ayako exclaimed.

Naru looked livid as well. I don't' know why, I should be the ones who's angry.

I stalk off and into the hallway, but I quickly find myself exhausted from the dancing. As the group moved ahead of me since I was going so slowly, I was able to see Ayako and Monk holding hands. I smiled at that. They were such a cute couple.

I started to think of Naru, his mood swings. When we reached the base we said our goodnights and headed to out bedrooms.

"Good night Naru." I told him. He turned and walked away, ignoring me. I never moved. I just stood there and watched him go. Some how this scene made me sad. Naru walking away from me in such a never-ending hallway. Of course he turns and go's into a bedroom, but it's the idea.

I get into my sleeping bag, and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to something inside of me stirring. I find myself getting up and making my way down the hallways, slowly and steadily. The hallway seems to go on and on. I hear music, a soothing lullaby tempting me to come forward. I have control over my body, but it's so beautiful, and my legs seem to carry themselves forward down the dark stone hallway.

The music is getting louder, but my steps stay even, along with my breath. I find myself in the ballroom. I make my way to the middle of the floor, directly beneath the chandelier. The lights are off. But moon light streams in colors through the stain glass windows.

The music is all around me, and I realize I can't move. I feel a gust of wind…

"Mai!" I hear someone call, I can barley hear them, its like being under water.

I feel someone pull me out from the middle of the room, and into the safety of the hallway. Hands are placed on my shoulders, and they lightly shake me.

"Mai, snap out of it." The voice says in a hiss.

I look up and into the eyes of a boy, Naru…

"Naru…" I whisper. The shaking stops. "What happened?"

"You tell me, what the hell are you doing here? I was at the base when I saw you on the monitor."

I look up and into his eyes, as a way so as not to be lost in the haze that had surrounded me before he came.

"I d-don't know… I was sleeping, then walking, then the music, and it felt like…then I felt a breeze…then you." I managed to get out. I felt as I was about to collapse.

Naru looks me in the eyes to look for a hint of dishonesty. There was none.

"I believe It was luring you out where I couldn't save you." He says.

"Hmm, but you always do…" I whisper again. "You always do…" With this I close my eyes, and feel myself drop, only to be bundled into his arms and carried away. I'll kick myself in the morning for not remembering it, but for now I need to sleep.

* * *

I open my eyes to find myself asleep on the couch in the base. That early morning warm light is coming in the window, and I find only me and Lin are in the room.

I still have my nightgown on, but I have a large brown wool blanket draped over me. I push it off and sit up. Naru must have put me here. But where was he?

"They're all still asleep, I would say you should do the same." Lin says to me form Naru's desk.

"How long do they plan to sleep?" I ask.

"Till ten o'clock at night is my guess. The ball is at midnight, there is no rush, nothing to do till we cleanse them. One step at a time." He told me.

"I always took Naru as a guy who was at least five steps ahead of the rest." I said to him.

"That's why he's awake and in the library." He says. "You should see." I knew this was his way of asking me to check on him. I smiled to myself. I was finally able to decipher the mystery that is Lin.

Getting up I doesn't bother to change out of my nightgown. Walking down the hall at this hour though is a little creepy. Then I remember, I don't know where the library is. Naru says this place was bigger than any other we've ever investigated. So…where was I?

I hadn't turned at all, so I could just turn around walk straight and end up at the base, so I decide to keep on going.

I don't think there is an end to this hall, but there is a hell of a lotta doors. I see one that is especially old, large, and all around grand. Opening it takes most of my effort, and I find myself surrounded by dark ebony bookshelves in a large circular room with one wall sized window in front of me and silver walls. The books are all leather bound and have that wonderful aged smell.

There are four rows of bookshelves down the middle of the room, while the walls are made up of them. I look down each row, and at the third, I see a figure reaching for a book.

Then I had a thought…could I scare the infamous ghost hunter Oliver Davis? Well I could try. I tip toe down the row and end behind him.

"I know your there Mai." He says, not even turning around. I pout to myself.

"Damn, why you gotta be so good at everything." I whine.

"Leave." He orders me.

I was taken aback by the coldness of his tone.

"Nar-" I start. He cuts me off.

"This place has the number of people gone missing from it. Leave now." He says again, still reading his book.

Oh, he doesn't want me to get pulled into another tunnel. Okay.

With that I leave him. Walking back to base I realize that this was basically my whole day. It might as well not have happened. But everyday on a case, with SPR, and Naru is special, so I guess it is too.

With that I go back to sleep, and when I wake up, its time to throw a ball…

**DONE! Sorry that took a little longer than usual. I had some writer's block. **

**Well there's some more fluff, and the set up for the ball in the next chapter. Things are gonna get a little freakier and more ghost hunty from here on out.**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance fluff 75%**

**Chance of evil 90%**

**Chance of a super man reference 60%**

**Chance of Ayako and Monk bickering more 99%**

**Chance of an actual chapter and not just a filler 100%**

**REVIEW!!! I LIVE FOR THEM. I LITTERALLY BREATHE REVIEWS. THEY ARE MY OXYGEN. MY LOVE. MY LIFE. **

**AND EVERYTIME YOU DON'T REVIEW, SOMEWHERE, A UNICORN DIES.**


	11. Watching You Read

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

It was time for the ball, and I have a bad feeling about this.

We were more dressed up than ever before.

The men were is silk renaissance suits with puffy shoulder pads and leather boots. Naru's was the same blue as his eyes with, while John's was green, Monk's was purple, and Lin's was black.

Our dresses had skirts that were big enough for fairytales. Ayako was in a red dress with a black bust and silk ribbon around her middle. He skirt was silk and she wore a red ruby around her necklace with her hair up on top her head in a bun.

Masako wore an emerald green dress with white glitter on the skirt and a white bust that ties in the front in a corset fashion. It had medium sleeves that stopped at her elbows and flowed from there to cover them.

My dress was a pale yellow and the skirt was entirely made up of tool, the top being silk with a white bodice. It was strapless and tied in the back like a corset. I was wearing a small silver chain with an oval locket and my hair was in its usual fashion, but Ayako forced me to paint my lips a pale pink.

We were all ready.

Entering the ballroom, the ball was in full swing. Everyone looked especially happy. Our goal was to last past the time when they would usually disappear, and finish the ball to have them pass on.

Again, Hiko was nowhere to be found…

Monk started to dance with Ayako, and John with Masako. Lin was partnered with a lady his age in a bright pink, and Naru was already being fondled over.

I easily started to dance, gaining a partner and switching in intervals.

We hear a loud bang.

The doors had been shut, no one moves to try and open them, knowing it would be futile. We keep on dancing.

Twirling around, I was at the edge of the mass of dancers with my partner.

That's when the chandeliers began to fall. All three simultaneously dropped, creating a crass of crystal against marble.

The spirits underneath simply phased through and continued to dance through them. The shards were everywhere, and it was difficult no to slip. I looked around and located everyone, safe and sound.

The next disaster was the stainless glass windows shattering. These windows were the sizes of the wall of the ballroom. Glass flew everywhere. I had to cover my face with my arms, and I felt tiny flecks of glass embed themselves into my skin.

My partner grabbed me and we continued to dance, now nowhere you stepped was clean, you could hear the crunch of glass under every shoe, in every step. My wounds were minimal, just small scratches along my arms, a little bleeding, but barely.

Then the ground started to shake, whatever was doing all this did not like the idea in us succeeding in cleansing the spirits here.

The glass rattled along the marble along with the silver wear on the tables and paintings on the walls, creating a rhythm along with the music. I could barely stand, and it seemed the entire building was shaking violently at us.

Gusts of wind came through the gaps in the walls once filled by the stain glass windows. It swooped in and shook us. The chilling air caused me to see my breath.

With the walls shaking and the wind howling, I couldn't hear myself think.

Then the floor was on fire. How marble catches on fire I do not knowing. But it snaked its way along the outside of the mass of dancers, encircling us. Just like the fateful night of the festival.

I felt the smoke seep into my wounded arms, and it stung. All the while I kept twirling, spinning, trying to forget of our impending demise.

The room shook even more violently, and the fire grew, the flames seeming to dance along with us.

My partner turned a bright white and disappeared.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I looked around, seeing the rest of us all accounted for.

We had successfully cleansed the spirits. We had lasted through the night.

The smoke became thicker as I made my way towards the doors where the others had gathered.

"We have to break down the doors." Monk yelled over the howling wind. We didn't have long before the fire engulfed the doors, then we would be trapped.

We got out of the way as the men picked up a long table and stormed into the door. The resounding boom echoed off the walls, but was lost in the flames. This continues, we were loosing hope. We could not open the doors. They dropped the table and stepped back, eyeing the two great slabs that led to our freedom.

Naru stepped forward and lifted his arm over his head. His hand engulfed itself in white light.

Naru was using his PK.

He was always saving us, me. He was out superman. Does that make me Lois Lane?

And then the door was down. And we were running. Naru seemed to be fine, and as soon as we stepped outside the ballroom, the shaking stopped, the fire disappeared.

We stopped at the doorway and looked back at it. There wasn't a speck of ash.

Then we were running again, down the hallway, and into the base.

We all collapsed on the floors in victory.

"Naru, are you okay?" I ask, concerned he had used too much energy.

"It was just a door, I'm fine." He answered. We were all covered in white ash, our clothes singed, and our hair covered in glass. Ayako saw my arms.

"Oh honey, let me check those out." She said to me. It seems odd, since were all lying on the ground still trying to catch our breath.

Naru, who was sitting next to me, grabbed one of my arms and inspected it. The scratches were on top of my burns, making them look disfigured. I try to pull my arm away but he holds tighter and glares at me to stop.

Ayako gets up to head to our room for the first aid kit.

When she opens the door, Hiko is standing there.

At first I don't recognize him. His hair had become thin and greasier. His eyes darker than the last time, and his skin an ugly grey. His smile was evil, twisted, and his eyes were locked on mine.

"Mai…" He whispered. Ayako backed away from him. Naru and Lin got up, and Monk moved to sit in front of me to block him from view so as not to see, but it was in vain.

Hiko hold out a hand to me, silently ordering me to take it. I shake my head no. He frowns.

"Soon…" He whispers harshly, and disappears.

We are left in shock. Why is it always me?

* * *

We had gone to bed after that, changing into out pajamas and sleeping into the early afternoon. I slept dreamlessly.

When I woke up I didn't even bother getting dressed. I was in a floor length spaghetti strapped white nightgown. I walked down to the base for breakfast. You might be wondering…how have we been eating? Well since Lin is such an early riser he offered to buy breakfast at a little spot he found a couples miles down.

Anyways, only Lin and Naru were awake, again. The rest were all still asleep. I walked into base running my eyes, trying to wake myself up. On the coffee table was a big set up of everything a growing girl could want for breakfast.

Naru was at his desk, and Lin was in that love seat again, going over files. I wonder where they all come from.

I go to sit on the couch. I don't really feel like eating, and I don't want to go back to sleep…

Then it occurred to me that all the spirits in the estate had been cleansed…except for the ones in the tunnels. Should I ask Naru, or would he get mad at me? He better not be planning to go down there.

Hiko, he was still here though, and why did he want me so much. Oh, right. I look like his dead fiancé. Great.

Naru will most likely focus on exercising Hiko first, he looked so evil, and I doubt he could be cleansed. I usually have more sympathy than this but…he didn't seem human anymore.

I realize that while I pondered over all of this Naru had left the room. Where did he go? Oh, probably the library.

I get up and head on my way. The hallways are silent, its weird not having somebody pass me by, its lonely here with out the spirits…

The doors to the library were open. "Hello? Naru?" I call into the room; I look down some aisles and find him sitting on the ground reading a very big, very old looking book.

I walk up to him and sit beside him leaning against the bookshelves as he was doing.

"Wutcha reading?" I ask him, trying take a look by leaning in.

"A book." He answers, not looking up.

"Wow, I would have never guessed." I say sarcastically.

"It's a history of families, I'm searching for Hiko." He tells me.

"But we don't know his last name." I say.

He turns the book towards me and I see a picture of a portrait of a boy…of Hiko.

"Why are you so damn lucky?" I ask him.

"Why are you so unlucky." Was his retort.

"How do you plan to do it." I ask him, referring to the cleansing/exercising.

"Exercise him. Lure him out and exercise him." He tell me, all the while not looking up from that damn book.

"You know you really need to learn to look at people when you're talking to them." I snap.

He looks up at me, making me realize how close I had sat to him. "You shouldn't be here Mai, I told you it was dangerous." He says.

"I'm not dead yet." I say, looking him in the eye.

He turns back to his book. I keep my eyes on him, just watching him read.

"Your staring Mai." He says.

I smile. "I know, but its fun to watch you read, your face can be stone cold when your talking to someone Naru, but when your reading your emotions are written all over your face. It's the only time I get to see them." I say.

He looks up at me. "That's stupid." He says.

I only smile wider. "Call it what you want, it's not my face your poker face doesn't work when you read." I tell him.

"Why does that make you so happy." He asks me, now looking me in the eye.

"It reminds me that you're human." I tell him.

"I don't seem human the rest of the time?" He asks.

"You don't seem like you care the rest of the time. Kinda like your not even there, you have your own little world up in that head of yours because it works so fast. Its always one step ahead of everything. And sometimes it seems like your sleepwalking you're so emotionless. But that's why I like to watch you read, it reminds me that that's not true." I tell him.

He just stares at me for a moment, and then he goes back to reading.

I don't think I've ever smiled this wide before.

But the moment is ruined by a gust of wind, and the falling of one bookshelf to the other, like a line of dominoes, slowly making its way to our aisle…

**I hoped you liked it, I know its kinda boring in the beginning 'cause of the lack of dialog but I hoped you still like it.**

**Forecast for next chapter**

**Chance of Hiko 100%**

**Chance of flying books 90%**

**Chance of violence 90%**

**Chance of out of the blue marriage proposals 100%**

**Remember, if you don't review, a unicorn will die.**


	12. Naru Was Gone

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

The bookshelves topples over one by one.

It was a deadly line of dominoes.

At the last second when we had regained our senses, Naru threw his body over mine. When the shelf came down he held it up with his back, while being directly on top of me, with either of his hands beside my face.

I look up into his eyes to see actual worry. With what I believed to be his PK, Naru demolished the shelf and the books within it, turning them to scraps. He collapsed beside me.

"Naru!" I cried out. I put myself beside him and laid him on his back. "Naru, wake up. NARU!" I shook him again and again.

Finally, when he opened his eyes, I felt like a weight had been taken off of my chest. It was only a second later that he had pulled me down next to him but sat up himself.

I watched as he was pulled in by a visible gust of wind into a hole that had once been covered by a bookshelf. It all happened so fast.

Naru was gone.

Those three words embedded themselves in my head.

I got up and start sprinting to the hole, to find it somehow covered by a bookshelf, one that had not been there a minute ago. I threw books onto the ground, grabbing and shoving them off the shelf, searching for something behind it that wasn't there.

I looked around the room, it was in disarray. All the shelves had been knocked over. Looking back to the shelf that blocked my way to Naru, I then turned and started to run to the base…

I could get Monk and the others to help me move it, and then maybe I could get Naru back…

Sliding to a stop in front of the door of the base, I swung it open.

Hiko was there, with an evil grimace on his face.

"Give them back!" I yelled to him

"What makes you think I took them?" He asked, coming towards me. I walked back but found myself against a wall.

"Give them back…" I whispered, almost choking on the tears streaming down my face.

"In time, but first Mai, you must become my wife." My mind went blank.

"I'm not your fiancé, you can get her back if you pass over-" I was cut off when I was lifted into the air by an unseen force and throw against a wall, and another, and another. I never touched the ground as I was violently flung into every wall over and over again, beating me into a bruised and bloody body.

"Marry me, and let your friends go free." He said to me, as he laid me on the ground in front of him. I couldn't move, but I managed to nod my head.

"D-don't hur-rt them-m." I told him.

"Not most, but I have special plans for that love of yours." He says to me.

Naru, he's going to hurt Naru.

"P-pleas-"

"Shut up!" He screamed. "You will marry me, and when you do, you will die. We will be together, and I will set them free." He says.

I'm going to die…

The same hole that had opened up outside of the base the first time, did so again. Hiko pushed me into it.

Falling into the darkness, it felt bottomless. That is until I hit the bottom. My head violently flung back to hit a stone floor. I felt broken.

My vision was dizzy, but I was being held tightly by the arm and led to a room of stone everything. Just four stone walls, the sound of dripping water in the back round. Nothing else. I was thrown in here, and a large metal door was closed behind me.

From outside the door I heard. "I'll be back when It's time."

And there I was left in darkness, lying on a damp cold stone floor, ready to die.

I had never felt more hopeless; Naru was always the one to save me, to be there for me. But now it was me that had to be there for him. I had to die to save his life, all of their lives.

Next to me I hear someone breathing.

I know for a fact I'm the only one here, which would mean it was a spirit.

"You're not al-lone any mor-re. None of y-you are. P-people looked for y-you. They didn't leav-ve you. They c-c-cared." I coughed out. I know Naru thought they needed to see the light of day but I think they just need to know they were missed. That we looked for them. Cared what happened to them.

"Thank you." I heard it whisper. The room was lit up with a blinding white light, and then it was gone. It felt more empty than ever, this house. I feel with that one spirit the rest had passed away as well.

Hiko was the only one left.

That and the demon…

I heard a moan, a creaking if you weren't listening carefully enough. It seemed the entire estate was moaning in agony over the loss…

Masako had said there was no demon…

Maybe there wasn't.

The estate itself. It was alive.

How this is possible I don't know, and I don't know how Hiko could be controlling it, I don't think he is at all. Maybe just trying to give it more souls, making up for those it had lost…

The moaning rang in my ears; it made me feel so lonely. I was alone, after all.

I felt myself drift off to sleep.

* * *

_I was in a strapless white dress that flowed past my feet and behind me._

_There were daisies in my hair, and in the bouquet I held. _

_Walking down an aisle, I looked in the pews to see my family, both my parents sat in the front row, while beside them sat SPR, all but Naru._

_No, Naru was standing in front of me now at the alter, in a dashing back tuxedo_

_He had his normal poker face on, but his eyes were soft. He took both my hands in his. _

"_I do," I heard us both say. He pulled my face down and kissed me on the forehead, and caressed my cheek. Those in the pew clapped, and stood up. _

_I felt something cold run down my hand. I looked down to see blood. It covered my dress, and ran down my arms. I looked scared up at Naru. But he wasn't there._

_Hiko stood before me, that grimace of a smile on his face, a dagger in his hands._

_Looking pack at the pews, they were all in chains. I felt a sharp pain rip through my back…_

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. When I realized where I was, I started to sob uncontrollably.

That wasn't psychic vision, that wasn't me seeing the past.

That was just a nightmare.

I felt something next to me as I held myself. I trained my eyes to look through the darkness and found my self holding a white wedding dress. I was dirtied, and damp, and the blood on my hands had transferred on to it as well. But looking past all that, it was quite beautiful.

I seemed almost like Cinderella's, but simply white instead.

I took off my dress, and put it on. I was to be married after all.

I heard a banging on the door. It opened. Hiko stood before me. He pulled me by my arm and into the hallway. The stonewalls seemed to shrink as we walked down them. We stopped at a door.

"You may see him." He says.

I look at the door. It was large and made of a heavy black metal.

It suddenly opened and I was pushed inside.

"You only have a short while." I heard, then darkness; but a bit of light creeped through from underneath the door. With that I was able to see Naru hanging in the middle of the room, suspended from the ground by a set of shackled around his wrists.

His head was down.

He looked dead. But then two blue eyes gazed back me suddenly.

"Mai."

**The ultimate Naru X Mai scene is about to come, so be prepared. No forecast, 'cause the next chapter will be special.**

**The entire story was built around the next chapter; its how I think everything will play out. Or how they should. How Naru would act in a situation like this, as well as Mai.**

**It'll be kinda sad, and kinda fluffy. Maybe even kinda bloody, but I hope you'll like it.**

**No worries, there is no main character death in this fic, and there are always happy endings. They just aren't here yet. But be patient. **

**I know this chapter was suckish and short but I hope you'll forgive me. **

**REVIEW!!!! Remember, unicorns will die if you don't. **


	13. Forever and Always

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

Before hung Naru. He was shirtless, with bruises and small cuts about his chest. He was slightly bloody, but I suppose I don't look any better. He was hanging in the middle of the stone room by his wrists that were entrapped in shackles. His feet didn't even touch the ground. His hair was a mess, and his pants were ripped. Blood could be seen oozing from where the shackles were digging into his wrists.

I looked about the room. It was like the previous one, but with some crates that carried what seemed like torture tools. Thought it didn't look as if they had been used. I pushed one of the crates in front of Naru, and I stood on it so I was the same height as him, face to face.

He looks at me, his eyes seem dim. I reach up and graze my fingertips against his right check. I gently cup his cheek in my hand and caress it with my thumb. He leans into my hand, letting it support him slightly.

I could feel silent tears streaming down my own face. I use my other hand to sweep back the hair that was sticking to his face from dried blood. Then I caress the entire left side of his face, brushing my fingers over the small cut over his left eyebrow, down to his lower lip.

He looked so defeated. He hasn't called me an idiot, he hasn't told me to stop crying, he just looks back at me with an emotionless face, and those soft dim blue eyes.

"Naru, I'm going to get you out of here." I whisper to him.

He just looks back at me, his face resting in my palm. "Please, call me and idiot, yell at me, something."

"You're an idiot."

I almost screamed in relief, just hearing his voice was enough to plaster a smile on my face.

I let my left hand drift to his neck and shoulder, leaving it their, while I continued caressing his cheek with my thumb. I was only three inches away from him.

"Does it hurt?" I ask

"Of course it does, stupid, I'm bleeding aren't I?"

"When you get out of this, make sure to have a nice big cup of tea." I tell him.

"Don't say things like that." He says coldly.

"What?" I ask.

"You're getting out of here." He tells me.

I only smile sadly at him.

"You can't always save me Naru." I say.

"Yes I can." He argued.

I laughed a little, it turned into a cough.

"What did he do to you." He asked.

"Nothing I can't handle."

"That doesn't answer my question." He tells me.

"That was the point." I argue.

"What did he want." He asks.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" I ask him, surprised.

He takes the effort to let his eyes drift down at my dress, they widen slightly.

"No." He tells me. "NO."

"Nar-" He cuts me off.

"NO." He says again.

"Let me be the hero." I say.

"No."

"Can't you say anything else? Look, the spirits of these tunnels are cleansed, there gone, its just Hiko now, when I marry hi-"

"No-"

"Naru shut up!" I cup his face between my hands and lay my forehead against his, then I close my eyes and continue to talk. "When I marry him I think he will pass on. Then you can deal with the house." I whisper.

I bring my head back so I can see him, and I let my hand cup his cheek while my other goes back to rest on his neck.

"The house is alive." He tells me.

"I know."

"I believe the area it was built on contained large amounts of quartz, that had gathered a large amount of energy, the estate itself was made able to feel."

"To feel lonely." I added. "When the spirits are gone, when I am gone, burn it down." I tell him.

He looks at me with cold eyes, "not without you."

"Please Naru.." I whisper. I lay my fore head back against his, and I let our noses touch. "I never stopped." I tell him. "I never stopped loving you. It was never Gene. Naru, I never stopped. Forever and always. I will never stop."

"Never say never," He whispers.

"Forever and always, but never say never. That's contradictory. Its one or the other." I tell him. He doesn't reply.

"Forever and always," I whisper again. I give him an Eskimo kiss, gently rubbing our noses together, I know he would never let me do this if I weren't about to die.

He tilted his head, and kissed me.

It was gentle, and chaste, and when it ended, he leaned his forehead against my own, our noses touching again, his eyes closed.

"Me too." He tells me.

He loves me, he won't say it, but it's the thought that counts. After all this, everything we've been through, it finally happens and I'm about to die.

I start to cry, I can't help it, I wrap my arms gently around his torso and let my head rest against the crook of his neck.

"Stop crying idiot, were getting out of here." He tells me.

"Since when are you such an optimist." I ask, my head buried in his shoulder.

"You rubbed off on me."

I laugh, but again it turns into a cough.

"Idiot, don't laugh, you'll hurt yourself."

"After all this your still a jerk," I sigh, bringing my head back up to look at him.

"Forever and always." He tells me, looking at me with his all knowing poker face.

I really do love him.

I hear a bang on the door. "I have to go," I whisper. I lean my forehead against his own, and brush my lips against his. Then I pull back abruptly and jump off the crate.

I walk away.

The door opens and I am pulled out and into the hallway, I heat the door slam, and I follow my captor to wherever he plans to take me.

* * *

General POV

With the rest of SPR

The rest of SPR had been taken to a small stone room, they sat against the wall on one side, side by side of one another, there arms and legs loosely shackled.

"Well this sucks." Monk says.

"Way to sum up the situation." Ayako says from behind him. Lin was at the far left, then went Masako, John, Monk, and Ayako.

"Thanks, I always prided myself in having a ways with words." He tells her.

"We need to find a way out of here." Masako says.

"That's obvious." Ayako spits.

"Please, don't fight." John says.

Lin is still knocked out.

"What do you think he will do with Mai?" Monk asks.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Ayako says rhetorically.

"Don't even joke about that." Masako tells her.

"Wait, if that were true, John would be the only one that could marry them." Monk adds.

"Does that mean he's getting out of here and were stuck?" Asks Ayako.

"I will not marry them." John says.

"You may not have a choice," says the newly awakened Lin.

"Thank god your awake, any idea how to get out of here?" Monk asks.

Before he could answer, the large metal door swings open, revealing Hiko and Mai.

"Mai!" They gasp, she looked absolutely battered. Hiko handed Mai a key.

"Let the priest go, no one else." He tells her. She nods and limps over to John, and unshackles him.

They walk back to Hiko together, but Mai whispers to Lin, "Naru is in the room down the hall second to your left." She drops beside him a sharp pin she had found in Naru's room.

They leave.

Lin pick up the pin and starts working to get his shackles off. "That is one smart girl." Ayako says.

"If she gets married to him I will kill him." Monk adds.

"He's already dead." States Masako.

Lin gets his shackles off, and starts working on the others. They had to save Mai.

**Bum bum bum!!!! My new favorite chapter. I really hoped you liked it, don't worry the story isn't going to end in the next chapter, there's still a little while to go, even after the case ends.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of weddings 100%**

**Chance of objections 90%**

**Chance of a freed Naru 75%**

**Chance of a pissed Monk 99%**

**Chance of some crazy shit going down 100%**

**REVIEW OR UNICORNS WILL DIE!!!!**


	14. Two Dreaded Words

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

Mai's POV

I couldn't bare to look at the others when we came for John, they had been chained to the wall, damp with the moisture in the air of their stone prison. I gave Lin a pin, my small revolt against it all

Hiko had led us to a stairwell leading upstairs. John and I were now walking aimlessly through the hallways following him. I think were going in circles, everything looks the same.

I was heading towards my death. I had thought often of death in my short life, being an orphan and working as she did. I new I was not immortal, but the thought of it now was not scary as I had thought it would be. I was saving my friends, my new family. Soon I would be with my parents, and could watch over Naru and the others. Yet, even so, I don't want to die. No it didn't scare me. Death is something I had seen a lot of, but this is not my time. I don't want to go. I don't wasn't to leave everyone. I don't want to leave Naru.

I let out a whimper, and John took my hand, and gave it a squeeze, I squeezed back. I know it's not his fault, he had no choice but to marry us.

We stop at two conjoined dark mahogany doors. They had small stainless glass church windows.

When he led us inside, I was appalled. It was an actual church. The two sides of the church was cut down the middle by a white carpet, either side filled with benches for guests. The altar was a white and gold gazebo, and to the left of that sat a large organ for playing the wedding march.

I looked down at myself, I was covered in small cuts and bruises, my Cinderella dress was still white but at parts had dried blood on it, while the very bottom hem was covered in black mud from the tunnels.

I was standing in the aisle, awaiting someone to save me. Hiko was standing at the alter with John beside him, looking grim, clutching a bible. Hiko waved me forward.

When I reached the altar, Hiko took out a gold dagger from his inside jacket pocket.

I couldn't breathe.

When John saw it he froze, almost dropping his bible, I gave him a pleading look, silently asking not to put up a fight. We didn't stand a chance. John could try to exorcise him, but no exorcism could work fast enough before he could disappear and end up hurting the others.

We were trapped with no way out.

"Start." Hiko commanded.

John started, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of-"

"To the end." Hiko clarified. If only we could stall, maybe…

"Do you, Hiko-"

"Nanimoto," He said.

"Do you Hiko Nanimoto," John continues, going slowly "take Mai as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and through heath, for richer and poorer, as long as you both shall live?" When John finished, the pained look on his face pleaded with Hiko to say no, for someone to stop him.

"I do."

John turned to me. He looked about to cry, I had never seen him cry, I didn't want too.

"Do you Mai Taniyama take Hiko as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and through health, for richer or poorer, as long as you both shall live?" John asked me, pleading with his eyes for me to say no, a command at which he would fight with me.

I looked to Hiko, He had the dagger raised above his head waiting to strike as I said the two most dreaded words. As tears streamed down my face, as I shut my eyes tight, and clutched my chest with my hands, protecting my heart from his dagger, from my pain, from the world, I whispered,

"I do."

* * *

General POV

With the others

(starting when Mai and John left with Hiko)

When John and Hiko left with Mai, Lin had no trouble with removing his shackles with the pin left by Mai, when they were all free, they were left with trying to pick the lock on the door.

"Hurry up, who knows what he'll do to her on the honeymoon!" Monk yelled at Lin, as he worked on the lock.

"There won't be a honeymoon, he's dead, and it's physically impossible!" Ayako yelled.

"Says you!" He retorted.

"Shut up!" Masako yelled. "None of this fighting is doing us any good. You two are supposed to be a couple!"

"Not true, this is making me feel SO much better!" yelled Ayako as she continues thwacking Monk over the head.

They all heard a click, and the door opened in a creak. "Lets move." Lin says.

They follow the directions told to them by Mai before she left. When the reached the door, it was locked, Lin started to work on it while Monk just hopelessly pounded on the door.

"This isn't a movie Monk, you can't just break down the door." Stated Masako.

He huffed and moved back for Lin to work.

The door creaked open. They saw Naru in the same state as Mai had left him, but with his head hung low.

"Naru." Lin said.

Naru's head snapped up, his eyes traveled around them.

"John," he said to them.

"Taken by Hiko to marry him and Mai." Lin answered. Naru's face turned dark.

"Get me down from here." Lin worked at his shackles as Monk paced the room and Ayako tried to calm his.

When Naru was free he could barely walk, but somehow he managed to break out into a sprint out of the room. The others followed, the maps Naru had studied of he estate let him the knowledge of how most of the tunnels worked, he found the small stairwell with little difficulty.

When they reached upstairs he said, "We need to get to the base, there is a church here somewhere, but I need the map."

They had never ran so fast in their lives. As they made their way down the halls, lights shattered above them, a gust was moving against them, keeping them from there destination. They fought against the wind, leaning forward and keeping a steady pace.

When they reached the base items started to fly around the room. This included Naru's files, containing the map.

"God damn it all!" Yelled Monk as he and the others flew around the room trying to catch a hold of the document the estate clearly did not want them to have. Naru lost his patience easily, using his PK he brought it down.

He only needed a glance before he took off sprinting out of the base, the others hot on his heels.

"I hate running!" Yelled Ayako breathlessly as they ran down the halls.

"I hate running in heels!" Masako complained.

They reached two large church style doors. Lin stepped forward and jump kicked it open, but not before they heard the two most dreaded words,

"I do."

**BUM BUM BUM!!! Okay so I'm making it clear that NO ONE DIES. This ain't no sob story, I like happy endings as much as the rest of you. Second, no Mai is not married yet, how you ask? Well wait to read the next chapter!!!! And while you're at it, REVIEW!!! **

**P.S **

**sorry for the short chapter but it was such a good place to stop, I'll make the next one extra long!!!**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of a fighting 100%**

**Chance of kissing 50%**

**Chance of exorcisms 75%**

**Chance of some intense shit 99%**

**REVIEW BEFORE A UNICORN DIES!!!**


	15. Another Pang

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

Mai's POV

"I do"

As I said those two dreaded words, the doors were kicked down.

"I OBJECT!" I heard Monk scream.

There stood the team, but it was too late, I saw a glimpse of Hiko bringing down the dagger, I realized they weren't close enough to save me.

I never felt the impact, I looked to John struggling to hold the dagger away from me as Hiko pushed on, John in between us.

"Move you fool." Screamed Hiko.

"Mai, run." Gasped John as he used all his strength to keep Hiko from stabbing me. The others had run forward and Monk grabbed me and pulled me away from the scene as Lin dropkicked Hiko, who fell to the ground.

He got up.

"It's too late, she is mine, we are bound together." He spat. I felt Monks hold on me tighten.

"No, she's not, I never pronounced you man and wife. Marriage is between the living, till death do us part, you will never have Mai." John told him.

The room began to shake, "SHE WILL BE MINE."

All of SPR was thrown against the wall by an unseen force. They could neither move nor speak, they now could only watch.

"Come Mai." Hiko stated. I walked towards him, and here we stood together on the altar. I looked on the SPR, they all were struggling against the invisible force that bound them to get free. They couldn't, as I looked to Naru, our eyes locked, and I felt tears stream down my face.

Hiko gripped my arm and forced me to look at him. "I am the sole spirit in this estate. All of its focus is on me, all of its power. You WILL obey." I nodded yes.

He raised the dagger above his head once again, but in that second a bright ball of light came from the direction of SPR and flew into Hiko, he fell to the ground screaming.

"Stop, please, I beg of you, it burns! Stop! Stop!" He yelled as he thrashed on the ground, visibly deteriorating in front of us. I backed away and felt some one pull me towards them.

"We need to get out of here." I hear Lin yell over the booming of the shaking estate.

Running, I noticed Naru was going slow, he used his PK. To save me. And now he was running…

Before we new it we were in the lobby, and out the door.

The building collapsed, and with it, so did Naru.

* * *

When I woke up I was in a hospital gown and in a bed in a white room. I hate hospitals. My cuts and bruises were stitched and wrapped, and I over all felt fine. I looked to my left to see Monk cuddled up with Ayako sleeping in chairs next to my bed.

The doctor came in. "Oh, Miss Taniyama, your awake." With that Monk and Ayako burst awake as well, flushed and embarrassed. "Well it seems as though you've healed quite nicely, no major injuries other than the burns on your arms that had to be retreated. You can be discharged immediately." He told me.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"Two days," Ayako told me.

"We were worried sick." Monk explained.

"Naru, how's Naru?" I asked hurriedly.

"He was very weak, he only woke up an hour ago." The doctor told me.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Of course, a fresh set of clothes are beside your bed left by your friends." He told me. With that he, and the others left the room to leave me to change.

I was in the best of moods. I was about to see the love of my life for the first time since we confessed. Would he be as sweet, wait… would he regret it? No, and yet we did think we would die. But Naru is not one to go back on something he says. No, I'm sure we'll be fine.

Thinking back to what happened, I felt my face heat up, we had kissed for the first time, maybe not under the best of circumstances, but a kiss is a kiss. After all this time I didn't have to hide the pain I felt every time I thought about Naru, now I could feel happiness. Though it made me angry that he told me it was Gene I loved, but I guess even narcissists are insecure.

I had my clothes on and I walked down the hall in search of room 1109. I passed many elderly, and sick, but nothing too gruesome. I was never fond of hospitals. I was in one for far too much time as a child when my father became ill, and as well in middle school when the same happened with my mother. I never had very good memories in this place. I always had to say goodbye to someone. No I got to say hello to a new relationship with Naru. My Naru.

What would happen now though? How would we act at work, I suppose we couldn't have an open relationship on cases, and I'm bound to get jealous over the countless girls that fling themselves at Naru. Then of course there was Masako…

Would she hate me? I thought of her like a sister, but I knew how she feels about Naru, and I don't know how she see's me…

I reached the room, when I opened the door, I saw Naru was already working on his laptop while in bed and Lin was beside him working on one as well.

"Naru?" I asked.

His head popped up, "Mai," He addressed me then assessed my injuries, and returned to his work

"You really shouldn't be working right after you woke up." I tell him.

"And you shouldn't be walking," he tells me. His cold emotionless mask was on. I felt a little pang in my chest.

"How are you?" I ask. Placing myself in front of his bed facing him.

"Fine." He says shortly, going back to work.

Another pang.

"Thank you for what you did." I tell him sincerely. He didn't look up.

"It's my job." He tells me.

The pang turns to a throbbing sensation.

"But-" I start.

"I wouldn't want to have to break in a new assistant." He still doesn't look up.

The throb continues, don't give up I tell myself.

"Well it was some case." I say.

"Not really."

The throb turns to a small rip.

"What, but so much happened." I say.

"Like what?" He continues typing, and doesn't look up.

The tear grows larger.

"Ayako and Monk got together…" I said.

His head snapped up, "What?" He said incredulously.

"It's true." Says Lin to Naru.

I stare at Naru, "you were there," I tell him, thinking he's joking.

"Naru has amnesia, he doesn't remember any of the case." Lin states.

And with that, I felt my whole being shatter. I don't know how I looked, but on the inside I was broken, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move. I couldn't let myself cry.

They both looked at me. "Y-you d-don't remember." I said.

"That's just said Mai, I knew you were an idiot, but now your deaf." Naru says.

"It's a very common thing to happen in instances where the patient would be better off without the memories of a traumatic event, Naru was strung up after all, in chains."

Better off without the memories. That's when I broke down.

"I need some air." I said, and I abruptly left the room, and started down the hall, turning corners not going anywhere. I started speeding up, until I was in an all out sprint.

I ran up the stairs of the escape to the roof, when I arrived, I collapsed in the gravel.

The sky above me was dark, and I could hear the traffic around the building. The noises drowned out the sounds of my sobbing.

**I know, I'm evil, but remember THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING!!!! So hang in there.**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**Chance of crying 50%**

**Chance of fluff 75%**

**Chance of visits 60%**

**Chances of regained memories 50%**

**REVIEW TO SAVE THE UNICORNS**


	16. Set Him on Fire

Forever and Always but Never Say Never

I don't know how long I stayed on the roof. I felt drained, I knew I was overreacting. I should never get this upset over a guy, even my mother told me that if a guy makes me cry like this he's not worth it. She never mentioned anything about amnesia…

I found a bathroom on the top floor after coming down. I looked fine really, that whole red face and puffy eyes doesn't apply to me. No one can ever tell.

As I walk down the halls back to my room, I wonder what will happen now. I'll go back to work, I would never quit my job. He might still love me, or it might be that he had just realized it then, but now doesn't remember. It may be he didn't even mean it.

I'll go back to working for him, maybe he will regain his memory. I won't push him, and won't tell him either…unless he asks. I don't want him to think I'm taking advantage of his memory loss and planting false ones.

I'll have to explain why I left so suddenly…maybe they'll buy that I felt dizzy from the medications they gave me…did they give me anything? Well I do hate hospitals, I'll just tell them that.

I opened the door to my room, inside was the entire SPR and my doctor.

"Mai where have you been?" Yelled Monk as he grabbed me in a bear hug and twirled me around.

"I just needed some air, I hate hospitals." I lied.

"Where did you go? We looked outside." Ayako told me.

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

"Just half an hour." Said John.

"Then why are you all getting so worked up about this?" I ask them all.

"Because I told Lin to retrieve you from outside when the doctor asked for you, and you weren't there." Naru said. I didn't look at him, I knew as soon as I did I'd either burst out crying or my face would turn five shades of red from remembering…

"I went on the roof." I admitted.

"Why?" Asked John after a awkward silence.

"Uh- I like roofs?" I tried. They didn't buy it. I try to change the subject. "…so, do we get to go home now?" I ask the doctor.

"You can go home whenever you please Mai, but yes, Shibuya-san has been released. He told me.

"Oh, good. In that case Monk can you give me a ride home?" I ask him.

"Uh, okay." He says

As we leave the hospital, I keep myself from looking at Naru.

The ride home with Monk was fine, not as tense as thought it would be. I know he wanted to ask me what was wrong. He can always tell when there's something wrong with me. When we arrive I simply tell him thank you and head to my apartment by myself.

I feels small, compared to what I had gotten used to with the estate. I don't even bother to change out of my clothes as I go to bed.

I sleep in, and skip school. I'm too tired, and my bruised body is sore. At 3 o'clock I wake up and take a shower. I decide to wear a white skirt with a long sleeve green shirt to cover the bruises and bandages.

I'm going to pretend it never happened. Everything is going to go back to normal. I know he will most likely regain his memory, but I won't push him. I want it to be his choice whether he acts upon what happened between us.

"I'm here!" I yell as the bell rings in the office, signaling that I had entered.

"Mai, tea." I hear Naru call from his office. I sigh, nothing ever changes, and I shouldn't expect it too.

After making the tea I let myself into his office and set it beside his working figure, and then I wait for a thank you.

"Any particular reason your staring at me?" He asks, never looking up from his work. I feel my cheeks flame up.

"I'm not giving up this time, I am determined to get a thank you." I tell him crossing my arms while bringing the tray to my chest.

"Leave Mai." He tells me.

I've been dismissed. I want to stay and give him a hard time, but… I don't have the energy to. I give a large sigh, letting out a breath I had been holding, and leave the room defeated. I sit down on one of the couches and start going over the case files from Memory Theatre, putting everything in its right place. I have to do it since Naru can't.

"Mai," I hear, and look up to see Naru.

"What's up Naru?" I ask him.

"How did you know where I was?"

"What do you-" I start.

"Lin has informed me of the case. The only thing he does not know is the period from I left for the library to when they found me. You told them where I was. How?" He asks.

I can't breathe. "I-uh. I was in the library with you…" He sits down across from me on the other couch, waiting for me to continue. "We were talking…you hadn't found anything about Hiko- uh. The bookshelves started to fall, like dominoes. They you were sucked into the tunnels through the wall… I ran back to get the others-but- t-that's where Hiko was, and-I-he took me. Explained that I-I had to marry him if you all were to be released… I was to change into the dress… then he took me to you-I-I don't know w-why. He-uh, I saw you chained up, and I t-took a crate so I was f-face to face with you and we… talked. Then I left and told the others when we went to get John."

I couldn't tell him. He had to remember on his own.

"We talked." He said.

"Y-yes." I replied, silently scolding myself for stuttering.

"About?" He pushed, not really showing interest though.

"The house being alive…and things." I said the second part in a whisper.

"What kind of things?" He asked, now more into the conversation.

"You really can't remember?" I ask, realizing too late that my voice came out sounding heart broken. Damn.

"No, I can't." He says.

"Well when you do, talk to me then." I tell him with a surge of confidence. I get up and head to the kitchen to make some tea…again. I think his addiction is rubbing off on me.

I make more tea and place a cup beside where Naru was working at his desk. This time I didn't wait for a thank you. I felt him watch me as I walked out. In all honestly I wanted to tell him so badly it hurt. I was actually getting a headache from keeping all this information in.

I go back to the couch, and I fall asleep.

* * *

When I wake up Lin and Naru are sitting on the couches as well talking seriously to each other, while the rest of SPR was standing around.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Were trying to jog Naru's memory." Lin answered.

"Has it worked?" I asked sitting up.

"No." Naru said.

"We are reminding him of experiences we all shared with him during the case." Masako says, obviously upset she wasn't able to reawake his memories.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked

"What, do you honestly thing you can?" She snapped.

"I can try." I told her. I turn to Naru who was sitting across from me. I rolled up my sleeves and showed him the burns on my arms that were unwrapped.

"Where did you get those?" He asked impatiently.

"It was your fault." Deadpanned Monk, "I thought you told him everything." He asked Lin.

"I didn't include that." He said.

"Tell me how_ those _are my fault." Naru snapped at them.

"You told me to make the tea faster, insisted I turn up the temperature. It exploded." I told him.

He just stared at me for a moment before coming over to sit beside me, he then took my arm and began to inspect it. After a moment he put it down. "I don't remember." He says.

I sigh. "Why do you even want to remember so bad, you weren't so insistent at the hospital." He gives me a look. Wait, does he want to remember because of what I said…

"You also saved Mai from the fire." Ayako told him.

"Lin told me that." Naru told her.

"Well, Mai can tell you what actually happened, maybe it will help." She told him angry that he was being so negative.

"Well, uh- not much. He carried me out, that's it really." I said.

"You two didn't talk?" John asked.

"Well I was kinda a dead weight, and there was so much fire… I might have told him to leave me…" I whispered the last part.

"MAI!!" They all yelled at me.

"I was being realistic!" I yelled.

"Well don't!" Naru growled at me. I sunk lower in the couch pouting.

"Maybe he'll remember if we set him on fire." Monk grumbled angrily.

**Whack**, Ayako hit Monk on the head with her purse. "Ow!" he cried.

"An action would work better," Lin said…hmm an action. Wait, maybe he would regain his memory if I kissed him…

My cheeks turned six shades of red.

"Were not setting him on fire." Masako argued.

"We could chain him up and hit him…" Ayako said. This time Monk elbowed her.

"You all can leave now, none of this is working." Naru said, and with that he got up and went to his office, slamming the door.

"Wow, he's really upset about this." Monk said. With that the rest of the team left, saying their goodbyes.

I don't want him to be upset…

"Naru?" I said before I walked into his office and shut the door.

"What?" He snapped, still upset.

I took a deep breathe, "I might know something that would give you back your memories, but I'm not sure-"

"Do it." He tells me, standing up and in front of me.

"Look, it's not that simple I-" He cuts me off again.

"As your boss I'm telling you to-"

"Just listen! Look Naru you might not even believe me when I say it happened. Its not exactly something that happens everyday and it was while you were chained up and I was about to die… We talked a little and in all honesty I don't think it will work if I do do it but I hate knowing that I could do something to help and yet I don't'." I say.

"Just do it Mai."

I kiss him, I get up on my tippy toes and I give him a chaste kiss.

"There." I said after I pulled back. "Did it work?" I ask.

He stares at me.

"…no" He says.

I just kissed my boss, and he has no idea that… He doesn't even remember… Damn.

"Oh… damn, I was really hoping that would work." I was looking at my feet. "I-uh, that's what happened when you were chained up, I was saying goodbye and you-"

"I kissed you." He says.

I continue looking at my feet and nod.

"Did I say anything?" He asks.

I nod my head again.

There was a pause.

"I don't remember." He tells me.

"I said, and I do, love you Naru. Forever and Always.

With that I leave his office, I grab my jacket and I run out of SPR, not stopping for anything, running towards nowhere, not noticing someone following me…

**What's gonna happen?!?!!? When will Naru regain his memory!!! WHY IS HE SUCH AN ASS?!?!**

**Because he's Naru. Duh.**

**Forecast for next chapter:**

**I'm not gonna tell you. MUWUAHAUAH!!! **evil laugh****

**Review or unicorns die**


	17. Never Say Never END PART 1

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never.

I ran. Harder than I ever had before. I kept running till I reached the park. The cherry blossoms were blooming, and yet even they couldn't cheer me up now.

He didn't remember.

I take a seat on a bench and remember the case with the girl who spilt water on our heads and on couples. I had been paired with Monk. Naru had been with Masako.

He didn't remember. It was as if we had gone back in time before the case happened. Back to when he didn't love me. The kiss didn't make him remember. What was I suppose to do now? I had to quit. I just kissed my boss and told him I loved him and he had no idea what I was talking about.

What did I really expect? For him to sweep me into his arms and kiss me and profess his love, holding me close and…

No.

I've only ever thought that way about Naru. He's the only guy that can make me melt just by saying my name and at the same time make me wanna slap him. I'm just in high school, I'm too young for anything serious, but Naru makes me feel like nothing I've ever felt before. How am I suppose to now lust after the boy I'm desperately in love with?

I hate this. This feeling of loneliness. I've only ever felt it when my parents died. Then when Naru left for England. It killed me. It really did. The only way to explain it is a kick in the gut. All the air has left your lungs, and your fragile body had been shattered.

I need SPR though, they're all I have as family. I can't leave, but I can't stay now.

Why did this happened. Does someone up there hate me? Did I not pray enough? Was it when I stile that lollipop from the grocery store? Sorry God, I was young and stupid. Stop torturing me like this. I bet you put Naru on this planet just to smite me. What, taking my parents away wasn't enough? You had to break my heart too? Well mission accomplished.

"Mai." I look up from staring at my shoes to see Naru standing in front of me.

Naru. In front, of me?

"N-naru. What-" I start.

"Never say never." He tells me.

What is that suppose to mean?

…

Oh my god.

"You remember?" I ask.

He nods. I stand up, and slap him across the face. "What is wrong with you? How could you fake amnesia?" I yell.

"I didn't." He tells me coldly.

"So-so the kiss worked?" I asked, realizing how close we were.

"No." He says with a serious look, looking down at me.

"Wait, what? Naru, you're making no sense-"

"Forever and Always. That made me remember." He told me.

I stayed silent. He remembers, so what now? Did he mean it? Should I ask him?

"Did you-. Did you.." I try as I stare at my feet.

"Did I what Mai?" He asks.

"Did you mean it?" I whispered to my feet, my eyes shut tight.

I felt him tilt my head up with his hand before placing it back at his side.

"Look at me." He demands. I comply and open my eyes. I expected something to change, for him to look different. And he does slightly, though not what I wanted… His cold emotionless expression now looks tense.

"Well…" I ask.

"Me too." He tells me. Wait what?

…

Oh, I get it. That's his way of saying he loves me…right?

"That doesn't work unless I say it first." I tell him, trying to urge him to say it. Those three words I desperately need to hear. A small flutter of wind flows some hair around his face, and sends small pink petals flying around us.

"Me too." He says again, his face hard.

I sigh, "is that all I'm ever going to get?" I whimper.

"No." He tells me.

"Your too blunt." I tell him.

"You're an idiot." He says back to me. I glare at him, angry, then my face softens and I ask,

"Am I- Am I…" I try again.

"Are you what?" He asks.

"Am I y-your id-diot…?" I ask softly, looking at my shoes again.

He doesn't answer. I continue to look at my shoes, my hard gaze at them turning to one of sadness. I could feel myself deflating.

"Friday, after work. Dress nice." I hear him say.

I look up at him. I want him to kiss me, I know we only did so because we were both close to death but… I want him to kiss me.

"You may go home early now seeing as you would be going in an hour anyhow." He says. I stare at him, urging him silently with my eyes to do something. To show that he cares about me, some how.

I get my wish.

His face still hard, but with soft eyes, he leans slightly and kisses my forehead, then turns and leaves me behind.

Oliver (Naru) Davis is definitely the strangest person I have ever known.

But… That may be why I'm so madly in love with him.

* * *

My heart is thumping like a lunatic. I'd swear I was high if I wasn't so nervous. I started work maybe five minutes ago and I'd already stumbled over the couch, the coffee table, and my own two feet.

As soon as I opened the door to the office I heard the usual, "Mai, tea." From Naru, but what will happened when I open that door to his office and give it to him? Will he kiss me mad (I sure hope so.) Or will he tell me it was all a sick joke?

I can't go in there, so I just stand outside the door. If I wait any longer the tea will get cold. I. can't. Go. In.

Ugh, stupid teenage girl hormones. It's just him asking me for tea like always, why am I acting so crazy.

"Why are you just standing there?" I hear a voice. I turn around to see all of SPR standing around the office in their usual attire.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask surprised.

"What, no big hug for daddy Monk?" He tells me.

"Stop being a pervert." Ayako slaps him over the head.

"So Mai, why is it you can't seem to enter Naru's office?" Asks John politely.

"How long have I been standing here?" I ask.

"Ten minutes." Masako tells me.

"Well…I'm a little nervous to go in." I answer truthfully.

"Why?" Asks Ayako.

"Noll regained his memory." I hear Lin say as he joins us.

"Really? That's wonderful!" John says.

They all look at me. "So why the jitters?" Monk asks.

"Well, he remembers some things…and then yesterday…and now…" I stutter.

"Oooh Mai have you been holding our info from us?" Ayako demands?

"It's not my fault he didn't remember." I grumbled.

"So, what could be so possible important." An impatient Masako acts.

"I'm just…nervous." I tell her.

"Well go in and when you come out give us the details." Monk tells me. I nod, take a deep breath, and enter his office.

Everything looks normal…

"Here's you tea." I tell him, setting it beside him. He goes to take a sip…

"Its cold." He states, looking up at me.

"He he, you see…" I start.

He sighs, "Don't be so nervous Mai." He says, then turns back to his work.

"W-w-what? I am n-not n-nervous!" I get out.

"Obviously," He mused.

"Stupid, narcissistic, idiot scientist…" I mumble under my breath as I leave the office.

When I get out, everyone is waiting for me.

"Well?" Asks Monk. Ayako slaps him over the head.

"Don't push her." She snaps.

"Um, it was, well, normal." I tell them.

"So what was it that he remembered?" John asks.

I stare at them blankly. Then stutter a little, then cough to cover it up.

"Mai…" Monk says, warning me that I'd better tell him.

"Uh, well, you see, he kinda…and I might have, then we…" I tried.

"Spit it out already!" Said Masako frustrated.

"WHILE NARU AND I WERE IN THE TUNNELS WE KISSED AND NOW WERE DATING!" I spit out.

They stare at me blankly.

Then they start cheering (excluding Masako, who's collecting flies with her mouth wide open in shock.)

"Wait, what's with the cheering?" I ask.

"Do you realize how long we've waited for this?" Monk says as he picks me up and spins me around.

"N-no." I stutter.

"Ever since that time when Naru made you his official assistant when we solved our first case." Ayako says.

Naru walks out of the office reading a file as he walks out. Monk slaps him on the back.

"Its about time you make your move!" He tells Naru. Naru raises an eyebrow and points it at me.

"It was physically impossible for me to move. I was in chains." Naru said.

"You still managed to kiss me..." I mumbled under my breath, obviously everyone heard it.

"That's not true!" Masako finally says.

"Yes, it is." Naru tells her flatly. My cheeks turn five shades of red.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" Ayako sings.

"AYAKO!" I yell at her, outraged.

"Where should they set the honey moon?" Monks asks her.

"Some where tropical!" Ayako exclaims.

"There will be no honey moon!" I yelled.

"But Mai, where will you go after the wedding?" Monk asks.

"Shut up!" Masako snaps.

"Oooh, some ones crabby." Ayako says.

"Now, now lets calm down." Johns says

"Ugh, why are you all even here?" I asked.

"I called them." Lin says.

"Why?" Naru growls.

"I'd figured you'd need to tell them. After yesterday I could day it had finally happened." Lin said stiffly, as usually.

"How?" I asked.

"The other day, Noll smiled." He says. There was an awkward silence.

"EVERYBODY OUT." Naru growls. They all make a run for the door.

"Have fun you two!" Ayako says and winks at us. I blush. Again. Then they leave.

Naru, with a deadly look on his face, storms back into his office and slams the door.

"Congratulations." Lin tells me, before retreating back into his office.

Wow, SPR just got a whole lot crazier.

And that's saying a lot since were an organization that hunts ghosts.

Things are about to get a whole lot more interesting.

**END OF PART ONE.**

**I will not be putting a sequel, instead I'm adding more chapters and calling it PART 2.**

**I really hope you liked it. REVIEW A WHOLE LOT.**

**Yes there will be another case in part two, but a lot of drama to. But remember, I always have a happy ending ;)**

**My plan for PART 2 you ask? **

**One word.**

**England. **

**I'm going international baby! WOOHOOO!!!**

**(REVIEW)**

**p.s I have decided to stop threatening unicorns, but it's not my fault if you don't review and one mysteriously dies…**


	18. PART 2: Me Too

Forever and Always, but Never Say Never

PART 2

It was Friday, I finished working, and I was sitting on the couch in office watching the clock tick. Only five minutes till our first date. I was dead nervous. If something goes wrong will Naru change his mind? He didn't seem so excited about it when I came in. I came in my school uniform and now just changed into my outfit.

I was wearing a cotton dark blue spaghetti strap dress that ended at my knees. It had a square neckline and I was wearing it with black stockings and navy flats.

Looking back at the clock, it was time to go. Looking over to the door of his private office, I expected him to come out. He's always on the dot when it come to being on time.

Five minutes passed.

Then ten.

I got up and knocked on his door. No one answered. I knocked again.

Nothing.

I let myself in to find no one there. He must have left when I was changing in the bathroom. I looked in Lin's office. He was gone too.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. I watched the clock for another half an hour, and I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

"Mai, wake up." I look up to see Lin.

"W-what…"

"Its 11 at night."

I looked at the clock, my chest feels like it's filled with led. I hold back tears. I look to Lin.

"Sorry, I guess I should have expected this…" I whispered. I got up and grabbed my bag, and left.

When I got back to my apartment, I cried, took a shower, and went to bed feeling like shit.

* * *

When I came into work the next day I hear the same "Mai, Tea." Come from Naru's office.

I make his tea, walk into his office, and leave it on his desk, not saying hello like I usually do, not asking for a thank you. I leave without a word.

He hadn't even looked up.

I make my way to the kitchen to poor myself a cup, and I hear my name.

"Mai." I turn around to fine Naru leaning in the doorway.

I turn back around and ask "What?" as coldly as possible.

"Last night-" He started.

"I get it. Go back to work." I tell him, not turning around.

I hear footsteps and get pulled around and pushed against the counter so Naru has his arms trapping me there with them on either side of me, his face several inches from mine.

"No, you don't. I got a call from Madoka asking for help for a friend who was being held in her own home by a demon. I had to take Lin to resolve it."

"You couldn't have told me? A phone call maybe? There's his new fangled thing called a cell phone!" I spit.

He sighs and backs up, setting me free. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Mai, how was I suppose to know you would stay through the night waiting?"

"Sorry for giving you the benefit of the doubt, I won't make that mistake again." I turn to leave but he spins me around and hold me my shoulders.

"Mai, stop. Tomorrow. I promise. It's your day off, but come in when I get off. "

I sigh. "Okay." I tell him. He steps closer and kisses my forehead, then looks at me expectantly, silently telling me something. "Me too." I tell him.

He nods, lets go of my shoulders and leaves the kitchen.

We have a really strange relationship.

* * *

When I entered the office the next day for our date, I half expected the entire place to be vacant and for Naru to have gone back to England. He didn't.

Naru came out of his office right away when I suppose he heard the ring of the bell signaling I had entered. He looked at me.

I was wearing a red short sleeve dress that flowed out at the waist and stopped at my knees. I had on black stockings and red ballet flats with silver studs in my ears. I felt my cheeks go as red as my dress.

He gave me a nod and led me to the door, it was late summer and the sun was just setting. Walking beside Naru down the street, I realize I have no idea how this will turn out. What are we suppose the talk about? Work? We haven't had any cases… Is it okay for me to ask about England, or Gene. His other family? Will he ask about mine? What happens if he realizes he doesn't like me? Oh my god, is this a pity date? Is he already going to break up with me-.

"Mai." Naru calls me. I look up to see us in front a little restaurant. "Stop worrying." He tells me.

"I wasn't-" But he gives me his know it all look, and I stop talking.

"Idiot, how could I not be nervous." I grumble.

When we entered the restaurant the hostess greeted us and smiled curtly at me, while giving a big toothy grin at Naru. She was a tall leggy blonde. Damn.

Naru told her his name, under Shibuya, and she nodded and led us to our reserved table… in the back of the restaurant… with candlelight… a rose in the middle of the table for two.

I sat down and put the napkin on my lamp. Naru sat across from me, and picked up his menu. I did the same.

"If you need anything just call." The hostess told him, leering at him. He didn't reply, she glowered at me. I did a silent dance in my seat. Looking back at the menu, I chose a small dish that looked good, and told the waitress that too, flirted with Naru.

She gave me the death stare.

When she left I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Girl looked about ready to kill me…" I mumbled under my breath.

"That's an exaggeration." Naru tells me.

I look up at him across from me, the candlelight dancing across his features.

"She wasn't pointing it at you." I told him.

"Don't be stupid."

"The hostess too, can't we get a male waiter? Though knowing my luck he'd be playing for the other team…"

"Mai."

"It's true you know. I bet the whole female staff is out to get me now. The girl behind the bar over there is sending me death threats with her eyes."

His gaze wandered over to the girl behind the bar, catching her in the act, the next second she was batting her eyelashes at him.

He looked back to me and raised his eyebrows.

"Told you so." I say.

"Here are your drinks." Our waitress tells us. Spending a second to long leaning over Naru's end of the table. He gives her a small nod.

"Thank you." I tell her.

"Whatever," she says to me. "Anything else I can help you with?" She asks Naru. Why that little…

"No." He tell her.

"Are you sure-"

"Yes." He says firmly. She pouts a little, but bounces back quickly. "Well if you do, just call." She says suggestively. Then walks off swaying her hips.

"That's it, next time were going to all male restaurant." I say.

"Those don't exist Mai." Naru tells me.

"Says the guy being checked out like a piece of meat-" I grumble.

"Mai." He says.

"Fine," I sigh. Actually I was grateful for the conversation starter.

"Can't blame her though, I was a waitress too." I say.

"What?" He asks me.

"Well yeah, ghost hunting isn't exactly my calling. Before this I had a waitressing job just down the street at another little restaurant. Had to quit though, idiots at the bar always getting drunk. Uniform didn't help the situation. Stupid skirt barley covered-"

"Mai." He stops me.

"Oops, sorry." I tell him. Uh oh, how he looks kinda mad.

"Uh, Naru, you okay?" I ask.

"Just don't like the idea of you around drunk old men." He tells me.

"Uh-" I didn't know what to say.

"Here's your food." The waitress tells us as she sets it in front of us. "Need anything else?" She asks him.

"If I did I would ask." He tells her coldly. She looks a little taken aback, and walks off, giving me a look that could kill.

I start at my meal. "Mmm, this is fantastic." I say.

"Good." He says, though not touching his meal.

"Naru aren't you going to eat?" I ask.

"Not hungry."

"You need to eat more. You work too hard. You gonna be the first teen to work himself to death." I tell him, waving my chopsticks at him.

"I'm fine Mai."

"Eat." I tell him. He sighs and takes a bite.

"Happy?" He tells me.

"Very." I say, and give him a big smile.

* * *

After finishing dinner, he paid the bill, not even letting me ask to do so myself.

As he walked me under the streetlights back to my apartment building, I took a chance and hooked my arm around his while still in his pocket of his jacket. Mission accomplished!

We walked in silence, not awkward, but content. When we reached my building he says, "I'll walk you up."

When we reached the third floor, room 534B, we stop, and I unhook my arm from his.

"Um, thank you for the dinner…" I say, he gives me a little nod. I turn and unlock the door, then turn back around.

"Goodnight." I tell him.

"Goodnight Mai." He says.

He steps forward and kisses me. I kiss back, and after a few seconds he pulls back just enough to keep out lips from touching, but captures them again, tilting my head slightly, and slipping his arm around my waist. I place my hands on his chest, and the kiss turns slightly more passionate, changing from a chaste kiss to tugging on each other's lips hungrily. His hand slips from my cheek to the back of my neck, pulling us further together. This continues for several minutes before I feel myself pushed against my door, and I realize I'm in too deep, and need to pull back.

I pull our lips apart and rest my forehead against his, breathing heavily. His grip around my waist drops and the hand from behind my neck, to my shoulder. He rips our forehead apart and takes a step back.

I know what he'll do, he'll pretend it didn't happen, maybe even regret it. So I take charge. I step forward and give him a kiss on the cheek.

Then turn around open the door and step inside my apartment, before I close the door I turn around and say to him, "Goodnight Naru, I love you." Seeing his poker face still on, I close it and head off to bed, floating on air.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Mai, outside her door was a narcissistic teen smiling to himself.

"Me too."

* * *

The next day I was in a fantastic mood. I was practically skipping on my way to work. "Mai, tea." I hear as I walk in the door.

When I step in his office to give him his tea, I see a large pile of files on his desk and his head in his hands.

I place the tea on his desk. "Naru are you okay-"

"I'm fine Mai, I suggest you go to work." He says in a stern voice.

"Naru if you need me to help-"

"Mai, I will not take your distractions today, go-back-to-work." He growls at me. Taken aback, I nod my head and hastily make my way out of the office. That was a first, he's never been that angry with me. I know he must have a lot of work on his hands but that doesn't mean he can snap at me though!

As I sit on the couch thinking I see Naru come out of his office, grab his jacket and slam the office door shut on his way out before I could say a word.

I take the time the sneak into his office and look at the files. There regular files I file every day, just a very large stack of them. I sit down at his desk and set to work.

* * *

Several hours later I'm done. I look to the clock and see I worked well past my usual work hours. I leave the office and when I get home I go straight to bed, thanking god I had the day off tomorrow, and that it was a weekend so I could sleep in.

* * *

I woke up to a noise out in the apartment. I look to the clock to see it was 3 in the afternoon.

Getting up I check to see I'm fully clothed, though in a pair of small shorts and a white t-shirt, and tip toe out of my room to catch a peek of the intruder.

I see Naru standing by my mantle, looking at my family photo from when I was a newborn, being held by my mother with my father by her side.

"Naru?" I ask.

He turns to me and takes in my disheveled shape. "You shouldn't sleep in so late." He tells me.

"I was tired." I say, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at my bare feet.

I feel him come closer. "Why?" I know he knows I did the files, so it was really more of a question as to why I had done them in the first place.

"It may be a foreign concept to you Naru, but when people I care about are upset I try to do what I can to help." I say still looking at the ground.

There is a small pause.

"I was rude before." He says, giving me his silent apology.

"It's fine." I tell him.

I look up, and he nods at me. "How did you get in?" I ask.

"You really shouldn't keep a key under the mat." He tell me.

I just stare at him. "So, why are you here?" I ask too.

He stares back. Then walks forward and brings something out of his pocket.

Um, wow. That's a black velvet box. Its small. Very small. Ring sized. Wow.

He opens it, there inside is a small silver oval locket. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Oh, my-" I stop myself and then take it from his hands, taking it out of the box and laying it in my hand, analyzing it.

"Turn around." He tells me.

He takes the necklace and places it around me, clasping it in the back. It drops down the front of my shirt so only the silver chain is visible.

"Thank you." I tell him, facing him again. He nods at me. I do something a little daring and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him.

It takes a couple seconds before he returns the gesture, then pulls away.

"Come in with all your bags packed tomorrow." He tells me.

"We have a case?" I ask. He leaves without an answer.

* * *

When I arrive the next day, I come to the office to find everyone there.

"So, where is the case?" I ask them.

"There is no case." Masako tells me.

"What?" I ask, confused.

"Were all going to England." Monk tells me.

…

Wait WHAT?!?

**Tadaa!! First chapter of part two, extra long to make up for the delay. Hope you liked it. I'm at the beach so I won't be able to read you reviews for a while since I have to post this tomorrow at a café with Wi-Fi, and I doubt you all will review fast enough.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**(or the unicorn gets it **** )**


	19. PART 2: Big White Flying Death Machine

**Hey guys I'm baaaaacckkkkkk! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever, but now that I am I hope you guys stayed with me. I will be posting part two as part of the story, it will be similar in length, if not longer, and hopefully better. I plan to make this very mushy, very dramatic, and no just because they've gone to England does not mean there are no ghosts. Last time it really only reached a K+, but this part will be a definite T for teen. Not all fun in games here people, we got murder, break-ups, make-ups, abuse (both the good and the bad) and a whole lotta LOVE. **

**SO ENJOY!**

_When I arrive the next day, I come to the office to find everyone there._

_"So, where is the case?" I ask them._

_"There is no case." Masako tells me._

_"What?" I ask, confused._

_"Were all going to England." Monk tells me._

…

_Wait WHAT?_

Did she just say what I think she said? Nu-uh. No way, Naru would have told me…right? I look to him, standing off to the side, looking as stoic as ever, Lin beside him looking pleasantly amused by my reaction. I take a second glance at everybody and this time I see the suitcases resting at their feet. Very large, very stuffed suitcases. The room was still silent as I tried to grasp the situation, it was summer vacation now, school has ended not just two weeks ago, so there was no need to worry about that but…I had never left Japan, I had never gotten on a plane, been to an airport, and I had never flew. Flying, oh-no, there was no way in hell I was flying.

I make a dash for the door.

Monk and Lin grab me by the under arm and while I'm flailing my legs and my body towards the door their carrying me back towards the group.

"Come on Mai, it'll be FUN! Your first time out of the country!" Monk exclaimed, letting my right arm go to throw his in the air in excitement.

"You've never been out of the country?" Masako gave an evil giggle and pulled her sleeve over her mouth to hide a smirk.

"So, we can't all be second rate TV stars." I said back at her.

"Why you little-" She started,

"Now girls, lets not fight, this will be a new experience, not just going on an airplane for Mai, but Masako, I doubt you have ever been to England." Ayako told her. I stuck my tongue out at Masako, then turned to Naru, he had stayed silent the whole time, obviously in a bad mood.

"Fine…But I call window seat!" I yell after Lin had let go of the other arm.

"It won't matter, Lin, Masako and I will be sitting in first class, you all will be in business." Naru said. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Why wasn't I sitting with Naru? This was my first plane ride and I have to do it without him…THAT JERK!

"Don't worry Mai, we'll be there to help you." John told me, placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I gave him a warm smile, well, at least I have John by my side. Nothing bad ever happens to him. I look over to Naru to see him seething in his own silence. The next thing I know I'm being whisked out the door and into a cab.

As I watch the scenery go by, I wonder why Naru is in such a bad mood. Last night was so amazing, I'd like to think our first date was a complete success. Now I'm thinking he's still just a complete jerk. Damn that bastard and his mood swings. I quickly realized now that the car had stopped in front of a large white castle…okay so its not a castle but it's huge. People with suitcases roll them all around, checking their watches, kissing each other goodbye, and sprinting towards whatever they were missing. Of course we were still just parked out front of it.

"Wow." I said. Once we all got out, the others looked at me rather strangely, of course I was giddy with excitement. I felt my bag being lifted out of my hands and I looked up to see Monk take it.

"Having a good time?" He asks jokingly.

"Its…really a whole lot cooler than I thought it would be." I told him seriously. We were all now walking through the doors to the lobby. The black counter tops stretched as far as the eye can see as the different airlines take bags and hand out tickets.

"You've never been to an airport?" He asks curiously. The others roll past us with their bags, grabbing spaces in various lines.

"There's been no need." I said. He looked at me with that stupid grin of his and said,

"Then you're in for a treat."

And I was, as soon as I got my ticket and we were walking down the long corridors towards the check points, I saw loads of people, English, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, and more, mingling and loitering. So many people in one place, leaving for a different reasons. A life, a love, a job. I could only wonder.

The checkpoint, a horrible thing, they looked at me like I was a terrorist, though they did everyone. I took off my shoes as Monk instructed, my jewelry and unfortunately the necklace Naru gave me.

"Where'd you get that Mai?" Ayako asked when we were out of hearing range for the rest of them, who were taking a lot longer than us.

I blushes, "Naru." I told her. She have me a small smile and nudged me with her elbow playfully. I smiled brighter.

"Keep it moving." Naru told us. We grabbed our things from the other side of the machine and went to a bench to put our shoes back on.

"Why is he in such of bad mood." I mumbled to myself.

"My guess," Ayako answered, "He doesn't like flying." I cracked a smile at the thought of Naru being afraid of something. I could be the brave one for once. I'd show him, I'm no coward. Of course when we started to see the terminals, I did become a five year old. They had moving pathways, like escalators only flat and for the long distance between terminals. I ran in the wrong direction, staying in one place, waiting for the others to catch up.

"Don't be such a child Mai." Masako sniped at me, they walked past me, as I started to twirl and continue to play on the path. I heard them talking though, and I watched them as I listened,

"She needs to grow up." Masako huffed. John stopped in his tracks, and they all turned to look at him, including Naru.

"You need to understand Masako, Mai's never seen this before, she's never been to the airport, she's never been on a plane. She's never had the chance." I smile a little, it was very clever of John to use my status as an orphan as a way to get Masako to stop being such a brat.

"That is true, she's never had the opportunity. She's never had anyone to take her." Lin said, with no emotion showing, but still it was a nice gesture. Naru watched the scene, but obviously found it beneath him because he picked up his carry on and continued to walk, they followed, and so did I.

When I caught up to them, Monk slowed down a little to walk beside me, and I gave him a warm smile for thanks. I was starting to get a little nervous. And then we were there, the passengers were already boarding, and I could see our plane from the large wall sized plated windows. Our plane. That big white death machine that would be hurdling us at thousands of miles an hour.

No. Way. In. Hell.

"Well, I've seen enough, you all have a nice trip, I think I'll keep my feet on solid ground thank you very much." I saluted them, and started to walk back to…where ever we came from. I felt someone grab my hand, and look to see it was Naru.

"Come on Mai," he pulled my hand and myself towards the gate. I tightened my grip on his and prayed that my first flight would not be my last. Naru handed the lady at the booth our tickets, and we walked down a tilting, square runway to a large oval, door. I froze, I so did not want to go in there, but Naru pulled me along.

I was so happy that I when I felt Naru let go of my hand I stalled, he sat in a large brown leather seat at the very front of the plane. "Keep going, your seat is 47C." I scowled.

"Your not even going to come?" I asked.

"No," he deadpanned. I drew a blank, and when I knew I was making a fool of myself just standing there, I continued down the aisle. My seat was way in the back. The seat itself was a horrible puke green with dirty blue polka dots. They were cramped and the window was tiny. I felt better when Monk and Ayako took the seats beside me. Of course, that didn't make me loosen my grip on my armrests. The plane hadn't even turned on. Oh, but when it did, I literally jumped and hit my head on the not high ceiling. Monk grabbed my hand and as the plane began to move, I buried my face in his jacket.

"I'm gonna die, die, die. Were gonna crash and I'm gonna die, and 10,000 yen says Naru's end of the place survives. Rich bastards." I mumbled as we took off. The place spewed and rumbled and then I felt us lift…and I passed out.

**Okie dokie guys, I hoped you liked it, it was just a filler chapter but I wanted to show Mai at her first airport! I will be updating regularly, at most once a week, if longer feel free to send me a nasty message for a wake up call. I feel so bad waiting so long to continue this, but here we are, so enjoy the ride.**


	20. PART 2: I'm Ready To Go Home, Now

It didn't feel very real, the whole being up thousands of feet in the air thing. It was surreal. You watch birds and you wish you could fly, and if someone asks you what your favorite super power is, it is the most popular answer. But doing it seemed wrong, like it's against nature to be in a space not made for us, or me. Or maybe I'm just being a wimp who's afraid of flying. Yeah, that's the best bet. The rumbling is what got to me. I hate feeling so trapped in a big rumbling tunnel of doom. Why would any one WANT to fly? You know, other than going across oceans.

I start to look around. Ayako was asleep to my right by the window, and Monk was to my left on the aisle. I stuck my head across his seat and peeked out the aisle. Three rows down I could see John in an aisle seat reading. Something that wasn't a bible. Huh. I guess I just figured that would be all he read. Like seeing a teacher outside of school, you didn't even think about them really having a life

The area was dim, and most seemed to be asleep. Looking down the other way towards the front of the plane, I couldn't see the first class, which contained Naru. That damn curtain blocked my view. I wanted him here. Honest to god I was terrified, so I did my best not to think of where I was, or where I was ABOVE. I closed my eyes tight

"I saw you poke your head out of the isle." I snapped my eyes open to see John couched down by our row. "The gentlemen next to we me switched to first class to join his wife, would you like to sit next to me?"

I felt like crying I was so happy. I simply nodded. Maneuvering around Ayako without waking her up was not easy. John basically had to lift me up and over her. Once in my new seat I rested my head on Johns shoulder and shut my eyes, no so afraid anymore knowing he was awake to keep me safe from this narrow tunnel of doom. I still missed Naru. Waking up was increasingly difficult. I had curled my legs under myself plastered myself against John to get comfortable.

"Five for minutes." I groaned, burrowing my face into John's side.

"No Mai," I know that voice, Did I? The vague sense of some one else in my area filled me. I opened my crusted eyes to find a blue sweater blocking my vision…oh yeah. I have to move my face. I looked up slightly to see a menacing manboy glaring at me.

"Up." Manboy commanded…oh, its Naru.

"Sorry Mai." John whispered, he shifted himself out from under me.

I pouted, "but I was soooo cozzyyy!" Wow, I sounded five.

"Mai you will be joining me in First Class." Naru commanded. I looked up at him and narrowed my eyes, glaring at me.

"You will pay for this," I hissed tiredly and half heartily.

"Maybe we should let her sleep." John suggested.

"Good ideas, nice John." I mumbled as I stuffed my face back into my new friend Mr. Blue Sweater. "So cozy."

"You can get cozy in first class," Naru said. Oh, I get it. Naru translation: "You can get cozy with ME (not John). Awwwww, manboys jealous. I smiled. Getting up was not easy, but I managed and soon I was being led by the hand down the aisle. Then I was sitting, then I noticed how comfy and large the chairs were. Then Naru was in the seat next to me, and I made a home for my face in him shoulder. He did not complain. Legs curled under me, I was plastered to his side.

"Mmmm…cozy." I mumbled incoherently.

"Good night Mai." I heard. Off to sleep I go. Some one was waking me up again. Some one was about to lost their life. "Go die," was the first strand of speech out of my mouth, I believe the was "Too cozy to bother to bother waking up…death curse…on you, back to sleep…or else." There was a soft chuckle. Unfamiliar and only heard once before. "Lin," I said, acknowledging his presence.

"Naru needs to get up to use the restroom."

Naru uses the bathroom. Oh, right. He's human. I forget sometimes. I switch sides and my face takes up residency on Lin's shoulder that was apparently on my other side in the window seat. Small world. Back to sleep. Then awake again switch back to Naru.

"What's England like?" I ask, mumble, whatever.

"Warm summers, cool springs, always rainy, mostly cold, very beautiful. Food there is different, lots of meat, breads. No curry or Ramen. Everything is either stone or green. Most people are friendly; others think they are smarter than anyone else. My parents are…both. They're not biologically mine, but they might as well be. Losing Gene was very…difficult for them. They know you helped him pass and they're exited to meet you… go to sleep Mai; we have another few hours before we get there.

"Mmmm, okay. And I'm excited to meet them too." Then, as I was drifting off I heard Naru say, "Me too."

His way of saying he loves me. It's funny, just a little while ago he pretended he didn't know how I felt, denied it with all his might. I suppose he only accepted it that one case before Memory Theatre.

I closed my eyes, and before me unfolded the events that occurred during the case that not only assured me of my feelings, but forced Naru to come to terms with them as well.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. _

…_That alarm clock was going to die. It was the weekend. This HAD to be illegal. It was time to go to work. Naru was going to be pissed if I were late…oh right. I don't work for Naru anymore. Naru's gone. He may as well not even exist anymore. Getting out of bed was the hardest thing to do. I used to feel so excited, getting out of bed to see my family, SPR. Then Naru left and everyone else went to there previous jobs. I was left to be a waitress at a sleazy diner. It's been a few months, I should be over this. He told me I loved he brother. That ass, I should not be pining over him. I didn't love Gene, I loved Naru and maybe things would be different if I had been able to convince him of that._

_I got up, took a cold shower, skipped breakfast, and got into my uniform. Black stockings and flats with a short black skirt and white button up shirt with a small white cotton apron over the skirt. It was too small for my liking, but the job brought in good tips and kept me going. The only thing that was bad about was the manwhors who came in and hit on me. It was only a couple times a week, but often enough that it freaked me out. My boss was nice thought_

_Walking down street, I noticed it was Christmas time. I had almost forgot. It's not like I had anybody to celebrate with though. When I got to work I realized how busy it was. And that my little to friendly friends were here._

"_Hey Mai, you looking nice today." One yelled over the commotion. He was pretty built, with a rugged face, around 30 years and had black stubble and crow's feet around hollow eyes. He always brought three buddies, all pretty lanky and tall, sandy hair and scary looking with pervy smiles. _

"_Mai, get to work!" The boss yelled._

"_I'm going, I'm going. Christ you'd think he's got a freaking crown on his head." I said the Sana, the woman I worked with. She wasn't married but she had two little boys and worked full time as the cook._

"_He might as well Mai, he is the MASTER of Diner Town. HAhahaheohooo, whooo. That never stops being funny." She laughs, she's pretty funny…when she wants to be._

_Grabbing some trays I start taking orders, getting drinks, smiling when I feel like smashing entire platters of food into peoples smug faces. _

"_Yo, baby, got anything on the menu that comes with a side of you?" One of the guys in a booth catcalled. I just ignored them, I always do. Returning to work it took another five minutes before I felt someone grabbing my arm. "Hey, I was talking to you," One guy told me. He had a hard grip on my elbow_

"_Hey, buddy, I think its time for you to go." My boss told him, pushing him off of me. The guy stumbled back and spit at my boss, but left quietly with his friends. _

"_Thanks boss." I told him. No problem Mai, now get back to work. Another two hours passed, it was lunchtime now and the rush was in. I was in the back helping with the cooking. When Sana yelled out to me. _

"_Mai, some guys are here to see you!" _

"_Tell them to piss off, I am so not in the mood for them right now!" I yelled back, stacking a table's food on a platter, six plates, two drinks, silverware and all. Then another platter full of shit as well._

"_No, not those guys, these are pretty good looking, kinda scary though. Mind if I take dibs on the older one!" _

"_Sana, I don't know anyone like that!"_

"_They say they know you, younger ones pretty hot, really scary though, he's freaking me out, just come out already!" She yelled_

_I walked out of the kitchen pushing the door open with my back and balancing two platters on my arms. "Sana, there only one person who I know that fits that description and as far as I'm concerned I'm never going to see him ever agai-" _

_The platters fell to the floor, crashing tens of plates to the ground throwing glass everywhere._

"_Naru?" I whispered. In front of me were Naru and Lin; looking exactly like the last time I saw them._

"_Hello Mai," Naru said. The room was silent, waiting for my reaction. I walked over the glass carefully and up to Naru, searching his face for any emotion. As per usual, there was none. Months, he was gone for months, he took away my family._

_I was pissed._

_And so I slapped him. Straight across the face with a huge ringing echoing throughout the diner. His face snapped to the side and a red print could already be seen forming on his cheek. I didn't even wait for his reaction._

"_Boss I'm taking my break." I ripped off my apron and ran out of the diner, no tears came out of my eyes, I had cried too much for him already. Like hell he was walking back into my life now. I spent my half hour walking around, freezing my butt off waiting for Naru to leave. He would be gone by the time I got back. He was never one for waiting. When I got back, I grabbed my apron from the hook and started walking towards the kitchen. _

"_Boss I'm back from my break-"_

"_Its about time." Naru popped out of the booth in front of me. I stopped in my tracks. His face was cold and his body was stiff, from what I don't know. But he seemed pretty pissed. "And no you're not back from work. Your coming back to SPR, the boss already took you resignation, lets go." He walks over to the door, past me. _

_NO WAY._

"_No." I tell him. He turns around, unfazed. _

"_Ye-"_

"_NO," I yell. "You can't do this. You left for months. You took my family away from me, my job, YOU LEFT! No word, no goodbyes, you left THE FREAKING COUNTRY. AND YOU WANT TO JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE LIKE THIS. NEWS FLAHS, IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY! You can NOT just expect everything back to normal." I finished, panting from verbal exhaustion. _

_He looked at me, face unchanging. Lin's face feel though, the only way I knew that I had actually said what I did and not just thought it. _

"_I'm sorry." No way. He did not just say that. Naru does not apologize. _

"_That's it, you say sorry and everything's better?" I whisper, too tired to yell. Naru just looked on, saying nothing. Then,_

"_Fine."_

_And suddenly it all came back to me. How much I missed this stupid idiot. He turned around and walked out the door. I ran out into the street, seeing only his back disappearing into the crowd. "NARU!" I yelled running after him. His figure stopped, pausing in the crowd. He turned around and I ran straight into him, throwing my arms around him and jumping up so the only choice he had was to wrap his arms around me if he didn't want to fall down. Thank you gravity. Sucker __. "I missed you." I told him._

_I could have sworn I felt his arms tighten a little, even when I was back on the ground. I ripped myself from him, reminding myself the reason we left on such bad terms. Stumbling back, I see Lin beside him._

"_Nice to see you again Ma-" Before he could finish I wrapped my arms around his waist and gave him a big hug._

"_And I missed you too Lin." I felt him pat my head. The most affection I was going to get from him. I let go and walked back to see both of them in my view._

_I smiled, "I'm ready to go home, now." _

**There you go. The dream is going to be long, the size of a whole case, but the flight to England needed to be filled and I wanted to show Naru coming home and Mai admitting that he loved him and not Gene before Memory Theatre and they go together.**

**Enjoy **


End file.
